


Training Demons

by princepsinferni



Series: Tumblr Threads [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BTW, M/M, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Prince Gaap is Sebastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princepsinferni/pseuds/princepsinferni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent and Ciel Phantomhive sit as the head of Funtum Weaponry. The world found out about demons- their existence, their weaknesses, their diet. Human have been fighting back for centuries, successfully depleting the demon population down to almost nothing. But Ciel doesn't believe that all demons are the malicious creatures that he was raised to think. He gets his chance to prove it when a little Prince crashes through his window. </p><p> </p><p>Tumblr thread I did with thatmasteronline</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Humans found out the existence of demons. They found out ways of killing demons. Demons were hunted down, and tortured. Tortured and killed.   
Prince Gaap stayed in Hell against his own will. King Lucifer forced him to stay.   
But since the demons are being slowly extinct, the human population has skyrocketed.

It’s overcrowded. The food price has gone up ten fold. The farmers can’t farm fast enough, the cows can’t grow fast enough. There is basically no food. Only the richest of the rich worry about things like over-eating and obesity. The government can’t even help anymore.

But the demons are starving, as well. Too afraid to visit Earth. And Prince Gaap has run out of reserves and patience.   
Against his Father’s wishes, he created an army. He made an army to invade Earth, and now he’s standing in the middle of London as his forces rip apart humans.

They’re hungry. He’s hungry.   
But he needs royal blood.

Prince Gaap’s wings open, and he flies into the air.   
-   
“Ciel, Ciel, Ciel!”   
Vincent shakes his son awake. The earth is rumbling. A previously unknown demonic army is attacking. Possibly the last stand demons have against humanity.   
“Ciel, wake up! Get the holy water, and the silver bullets!”

 

Ciel jerks awake, shaking off the last of his sleep in moments. Demons are attacking?

“Dad, the demons aren’t going to kill us…they do it only because they have to. If you had to kill someone to survive, you’d try to enjoy it…” Ciel trails off. They’ve been over this, and Ciel knows his father isn’t listening. So he grabs the holy water, and his gun loaded with silver bullets. He also brings his enchantment tags and blessed chains, to bind any demons he doesn’t have to kill. He kills to protect himself, but if he can catch one alive, prove to his father that they aren’t evil, then he will.

 

Prince Gaap has one feature that separates him from all of the other demons.   
Feathery wings. Two beautiful wings. Pitch black like a shadow, feathery and soft to the touch.   
He is currently circling above the Phantomhive manor, with his forces following. Prince Gaap gives the signal to attack.   
The Phantomhives are notorious demon hunters. They excel at demon extermination. And that is why Prince Gaap is determined to put a stop to it.

Vincent and Dee and the servants are busy exterminating demons. Silver bullets being fired, demons screeching.   
Prince Gaap easily locates the Phantomhive boy, scrambling around his room. The Prince darts down for the window, and easily breaks through it. But the moment his skin touches the glass, Prince Gaap knows that something is very very very wrong. This glass hurts too much. Prince Gaap looks down at his hand, his eyes widening. 

Melting. His skin is melting. 

Prince Gaap wheezes for air, curled up lightly. He didn’t know that the glass was blessed, and his skin is burning.   
Prince Gaap lets out a quiet growling sound, his wings flapping uselessly. Well, one of them is flapping and the other is slightly twitching.

 

Ciel whirls around, completely taken off guard. If Sebastian had been in any shape to fight, Ciel would have been easy prey. Because he’s still young, and he hasn’t been in many fights. He doesn’t know to watch all sides instead of simply the door where he was planning on being attacked. Luckily, his father thought ahead with the blessed glass.

Ciel panics, throwing one of his sealing talismans. It’s a demon. A weak demon. Seeing his chance, Ciel quickly shackles him with the blessed chains. Sebastian won’t be able to break them, and they won’t hurt if he doesn’t pull. Demons aren’t all bad, after all, he doesn’t want to retaliate against an attack with pain. That would be proving to the demons that humans are cruel, when they’re not. Well, not all of them. So now he has a captured demon. Now what?

“Why…why are you here?”

 

Prince Gaap roars in pain as the shackles are put on. He’s instantly pulling and trying his best to escape. Humans are dangerous. He is going to kill you!   
He snaps at Ciel’s hand before Ciel can retract it quick enough. His fangs graze the back of Ciel’s hand.

When the blood gets to Prince Gaap’s tongue, he doesn’t know if he should calm down or freak out. Both sounds like a good idea, so Prince Gaap ends up more confused.   
But then the little Phantomhive boy speaks, and Prince Gaap’s eyes widen.

“We all starving,” he spits at Ciel, like it’s his fault.   
“We all starving and we need food. Our children are dying. We can not do any one thing and it hurt us.”   
His wing is throbbing pain. When Ciel looks at the wing that isn’t moving, he sees that it’s been twisted around and looks more like a strangled, mangled mess than a wing.

 

“Starving…because you need to eat souls. I knew it.” Here. I’m going to try to untangle your wings, alright? Stay still.“ Ciel moves around to the demon’s back in a wide arc, then slowly begins pulling at the chains around the damaged wing. He gets it untangled, and murmurs quietly,

“I don’t know how to help wings…should it be put back in place or should I let it be?” Slowly, he removes the chains from around the wings, freeing them completely. He moves back around to the demon’s front, eyes wide and honest.

“I want to help show you that humans aren’t all that bad. And…And I want to prove to my father that demons aren’t all that bad either. Can I…Can I undo your hands so that you can fix yourself? Can you promise not to kill me?” The demon seems young. Ciel doesn’t want to hurt him further.

 

Prince Gaap is so hungry that he isn’t hungry. He’s salivating at the scent of Ciel’s flesh, but he knows better.   
"Promise,” he grunts, sitting up. He feels Ciel’s hands in his wings, and he moans quietly. It feels good. His wings are hypersensitive, and having Ciel’s fingers invading his between feathers…   
Prince Gaap growls until Ciel removed his hands.

Prince Gaap struggles to stand, his left wing mangled beyond belief. He had hurt it coming into Ciel’s room, having landed miserably wrong.   
The only way it is attached is a a strip of skin. Prince Gaap’s eyes are watery, and he keeps staring at Ciel. His claws are out, his lips are pulled back into a snarl.

“Do no touch me again, human. I eat the children if you do. The wing hurts. Do not touch.”

Prince Gaap flinches as he feels the weight of his wing put more stress on the injury. He moves his shoulder slightly and then-   
With a thump and sick sucking sound, Prince Gaap’s wing dislocates from his body.

 

Ciel nods.

“Okay. I won’t touch your wing, I promise. I won’t-” That promise is almost immediately forgotten as the demon’s wing snaps off his body, and Ciel gasps, hands reaching forward almost instinctively.

“Your-your wing…! We-we-we can-can bandage it up, or-or something, I-I…I’m…so sorry…I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry, I didn’t know the glass was blessed, I’m sorry, I-I…” Ciel’s eyes fill with tears as he flutters uncertainty around the wing, feeling useless. And guilty, so guilty. He doesn’t have wings, but if he did, he’d love them dearly. And he has just indirectly torn off this demon’s wing. Ciel is crying now out of sheer guilt, sinking to the ground helplessly, whimpering “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” Over and over again. He’s absolutely helpless, if the demon wants to revoke his promise not to kill him.

 

Prince Gaap is in too much shock to really do anything. He slowly turns around, his insides flipping around several times.   
He murmurs something in the demonic language, his now only wing fluffing and twitching. The muscles that were attached to Prince Gaap’s wings is flexing, and his entire body is in shock.   
Because there is his wing.

Not attached.   
Prince Gaap stares, until his eyes full with complete tears.

He’s a young demon. He is a baby, in demon terms. Even if he looks about the young Phantomhive's age.   
He turns to look at Ciel sobbing on the ground. Prince Gaap stares at the sobbing child, his eyes wide and curious.   
This little human is…weeping? For him?   
Prince Gaap can tolerate the pain for awhile. He hears other humans coming down the hall.   
What he should do and what he actually does are two very different things.   
The Prince grabs his wing, clutching it tightly to his chest. He yells some demonic words at the wall, his name burned into the paint.

'Kulaan Gaap'

Prince Gaap. 


	2. Chapter 2

The door slams open, and it’s Vincent. His eyes scan the room, finding his son almost instantly. On the ground, sobbing, and his eyes zero in on a cut to the hand. Shallow, but very likely poisoned. Thankfully, it seems Ciel severed the demon’s wing before it could kill him, but Ciel needs attention and the demon needs to be disposed off.

“Vile demon, how dare you touch my son!” He raises a gun with silver bullets. One shot, dead demon, but suddenly-

“NO!” Ciel jumps up and throws himself in front of the demon, protecting it. Vincent frowns. Is he possessed? Being forced to protect the injured demon against his will?

“No, daddy, don’t kill him! He’s hurt, he lost his wing, we have to help him! He’s just a little baby, daddy, I know he looks old, but he’s really young!” Vincent scowls. No, this is Ciel’s wayward opinion that demons are like humans. He lowers his gun.

“Fine. I won’t shoot…yet. Let me look a your hand.” He takes two seconds to ascertain that Ciel is in no danger before he slaps him.

“Don’t ever do that again, I could have killed you!”

“Sorry, daddy…he-he was hurt, and-”

“Save your excuses. Get this demon properly bound, and put him in the dungeon. Then you can play doctor or do what you want with you "pet”.“

”…But the dungeon is-“

"Do it.”

“…Yes, daddy…”

 

Prince Gaap nearly jumps out of his skin when the door busts open. He drops his wing in his shock, and immediately goes for the window.   
He hears the gun get ready to fire, and he scrambles. His claws reach the window pane when he hears the young Phantomhive boy defending him.   
Defending…him?

Prince Gaap stops and slowly turns back around. The pain is starting to cripple him. He can’t escape, flat out. He’s been captured and there’s nothing he can do.   
Prince Gaap flinches again when Ciel gets slapped, and absent mindedly rubs his own cheek.   
He is quiet until Vincent leaves, and then he speaks.   
"Let me see hand,” he says. He holds Ciel’s hand handle in his own palm, then carefully licks the wound. Within moments, it’s starting to heal.

Prince Gaap smiles a little, “My Daddy does this too.”   
His fingernails- not claws- touch the red mark on Ciel’s face.   
“But your Daddy cares." 

 

Ciel sighs miserably. There’s no fixing the wing.

“I’m sorry…” He murmurs again, and they reach the dungeon before Ciel can go on. It has multiple cages, but Ciel leads him to the last one, intended for humans. Which means no holy water on the bars.

“Daddy won’t like this, but there’s nothing on the bars to hurt you. Go on inside, I’ll leave the door open, and I’ll be right over there getting medicine, okay?” True to his word, Ciel moves to the medicine cabinet, grabbing clean towels and a little something to help numb the pain.

“Here, would it help to put these on the wound? They’ll stop the blood flow faster. And these will make the pain go away. I’ll get you a glass of water so you can swallow them, okay? Here, you at least drink water, right?”

 

The blood has soaked through Prince Gaap’s top, which seems to be a part of his skin. He warily peels it off, hiccuping as he does so. He’s going to cry, he’s going to start sobbing any minute.   
And just like Prince Gaap thinks, the moment Ciel returns with the glass of water, he begins to wail.   
As he wails, something either amazing or strange begins to happen.

Prince Gaap begins shrinking, a mass of black smoke surrounding his body. And when the smoke clears, he’s the same age as Ciel! Still crying, hopelessly crying for his Daddy or Mommy.   
“Don’t hurt me please, I’m just so-so hungry that I-I had to…I had to! Daddy didn’t want to feed me anymore and I had to…I had to…I had-had to..”

He wipes his eyes with his bloody, dirty hands. The dark red blood has coated his back and is dripping down onto the floor. He swears that he can feel his skin struggling to heal. But his body can’t handle healing such a massive wound because of his malnourishment.   
“Please, please, get me someone to eat. Please. I am so hungry. Please, C-Ci- have mercy!”

 

Ciel’s eyes widen. It’s…a baby. Just a little boy, like he thought. He sinks to his knees and hurriedly shushes the child.

“I know, I know, I’ll get you something to eat. You eat souls, right? I can’t give you any souls, but do you drink blood? Can you eat human food? I’ll bring you some human food, okay? Wait right here, I’ll be right back.” Ciel runs to the kitchen and comes back with a sandwich, which he presents to Sebastian.

“Here, is this okay? I brought you something to eat, and you munch on this while I take a look at your wing, alright?” Eat your num nums…“ He gently begins dabbing at the wing with the towel, shushing Gaap the whole time.

 

Prince Gaap takes the bread off the sandwich, hiccuping lightly. He smells the meat curiously and it instantly hits his brain.   
Turkey. Bird.   
He cautiously bites into the snack, and moments later a small purr starts in his chest. His chest and throat are vibrating with the pleased noises. It’s raw turkey- Ciel is smarter than he looks. Prince Gaap is soon vibrating with happiness, the turkey meat having satisfied his hunger for the moment. Prince Gaap giggles at Ciel’s words… Eat your num nums…   
“Num nums,” Gaap purrs between bites.

He willingly turns his back on Ciel, so Ciel can see the gaping hole left in Prince Gaap’s body. It looks like someone had just used an ice cream scoop, and spooned out part of Gaap’s shoulder.   
“If…If I wasn’t so hungry,” he says softly, “It wouldn’t look so bad. It would have probably stopped bleeding…Losing a wing is like losing a arm. If I had to put in human terms.”

He doesn’t want Ciel poking around too much- he isn’t a demon and he has no idea how demons work. Humans never bothered to study demons. Just….   
Kill kill kill!   
Gaap toys with his fingers, and says softly, “I..am not able to get human…sickness. Thorns of Death is the only one I fear. And that is shinigami disease, but demons get it then and now.”

 

Ciel doesn’t try anything with the wing, he just covers it with the towel and lets the bleeding run it’s course, listening to Gaap. Thorns of death? He’s never heard of it, but it sounds serious, if a little comical in the naming. But just at the very end of Sebastian’s words, his mouth quirks a little.

“Now and then. We say now and then, instead of then and now.” Of course, that wasn’t the only problem with that sentence, but he’ll work out the little errors with time. Maybe he can even teach Gaap how to speak English properly, won’t that be impressive?

“How did you learn to speak English?” He asks curiously. He speaks like a child, which is to be expected, but where did he learn? How did he learn? Is the childlike speaking from a lack of knowledge, or lack of practice?

 

Gaap sighs as the pressure is applied to his wound. His purring increases, causing his body to vibrate. Gaap feels like his fingertips are vibrating, his wing is fluffing up and inviting Ciel’s inexperienced hands. The Prince is surprised by this, since Ciel is indirectly the reason the other wing fell off.   
But demons are very keen to a person’s soul, their personality, their very being. And there’s something inside of Prince Gaap is telling him that Ciel is good.

Gaap finishes off his sandwich, leaving behind a piece of bread and the cheese. His stomach is sensitive to human foods, so much so that eating the wrong thing could possibly kill him. Like an extreme allergic reaction.

He turns to look at Ciel as the human boy speaks to him. Now and then. Huh.   
“Now and then,” Gaap repeats, then smiles his fanged smile.   
He listens as Ciel asks his question, and his smile growls. He urges Ciel to sit down, and plops himself in Ciel’s lap.   
“I come to Earth a little time before. When I was small. My Daddy taught me most of what I know. English is not the first one I learn…I learn French, German, Japanese, Chinese…English is my newest language.”

To demonstrate, he compliments how beautiful Ciel’s eyes are in perfect French.

 

Ciel blinks. Gaap is sitting in his lap. It’s…kind of cute? Ciel beams at the compliment to his eyes, and responds in kind.

“Merci beaucoup. Tes yeux sont aussi très charmant.” Gaap is wonderful. A kind soul. A child, a very kind child who is curious about the world. It’s a quality Ciel finds endearing. He really hopes his father will eventually see what he does. It would be tragic if Gaap were to die. He’s too precious.

“Ciel! Come up and eat.” It’s his father. Ciel flushes, looking uncomfortable.

“I have to go…I’ll leave you untied, but stay down here, okay? I’ll be back.”

 

Gaap whines when Ciel says that he’s leaving. He tugs on Ciel’s shirt, moving his hips lightly.   
“No! Don’t leave!”   
He whines quietly, tugging harder on Ciel’s shirt collar. “You can’t leave me,” he says loudly, crying a bit, “You…You can’t….” Ciel is the only one that has ever help him. Hasn’t hurt him…has only ever done anything to help. And Gaap is too afraid to let that slip through his fingers.

“I’m stronger than your Daddy! I can kill him and you-you won’t hav-have to leave I-”   
He sobs quietly, but they’re dry, horrid sobs. No tears come out, but Gaap is still making the loud sobs. He grabs onto his hair, pulling on the solid black curls.   
“Please! Please! Please!”

He hiccups and rubs against Ciel harder, his hands trembling as they rest on the human’s shoulders.   
“I-I’ll give you anything! You can fuck my mouth if you wanna I just-”   
He can’t focus on English anymore, so he just repeats ‘don’t go’ over and over in French.

 

Ciel blinks.

“I-” He has to go, or father will come down, and that won’t be pretty. But Gaap is begging him not to leave. Trying to bribe him with sex. And murder. Ciel raises an eyebrow.

“Children my age don’t have sex,” he chides Gaap gently, then sighs.

“Alright, you can come upstairs with me. Here, let me hold your hand. Try not to get too close, okay? Father won’t like it.” Ciel walks upstairs with Gaap, entering the dining room.

“Ciel. I was just about to- …I see you were right. Your demon really is a child. What is it doing up here? Unchained?”

“He didn’t want me to leave…”

“So you brought it upstairs? I’m not feeding it.”

“He doesn’t eat human food. Besides, he likes me. He’s happy being around, he won’t hurt me, or you.” He neglects the part where Gaap threatened to kill him only moments before. Vincent scoffs.

“He likes me? What is it, a dog? Whatever. Eat your dinner before it gets cold.” Ciel sits at the table, subtly spreading a leg for Gaap to hold under the table.

 

Gaap crawls under the table, holding onto Ciel’s leg like a lifeline. He’s afraid that Vincent will do something terrible like kick him. Ciel feels warm, wet tears soaking through the fabric of his pants, but surprisingly Gaap doesn’t make a sound. He presses against Ciel’s leg the best he can, his chin on Ciel’s thigh. He looks up at Ciel, constantly seeking for approval or love or something! The only sound he makes is a tiny sniffling, wiping his tears and bits of snot on Ciel. His stomach growls again, and for a moment Gaap thinks about biting down on Vincent’s ankle.

Gaap isn’t as afraid of Vincent as he should be. He’s more curious than afraid. He’d like to learn more about humans than anything…and if Vincent sees him as a puppy more than a demon than…   
A soft, barely audible “woof” escapes Gaap’s lips as he lets go of Ciel’s leg. He crawls over to Vincent, his tail dragging along the carpet. He sits between Vincent’s legs, perfectly still under the table. As long as Vincent doesn’t move his legs, he’ll have no idea that the little Demon Prince is near.

 

Ciel frowns when Gaap’s touch leaves him, and he has to fight the urge to look under the table. The only reason Gaap is allowed is because Ciel trusts him implicitly. He can’t be checking on him. So he focuses on his dinner and prays to God that Gaap isn’t don’t something stupid under the table. And then Vincent shifts his legs, and cries out.

“Filthy demon! Don’t you know to stay where you’re told?”

“Daddy, don’t yell-”

“No, he deserves to be yelled at! You let him up here, trusting him to behave, and he goes snooping. My son trusted you! And this is how you repay him? By disobeying him? My son is trying to prove that demons can be trusted, but clearly you’re too much of a child to know to stay still! Back downstairs, put it in the cage and lock it up this time. And then I want you back upstairs for bed, it can spend the night alone for it’s disobedience.”

“But daddy, he doesn’t like being-”

“Then he shouldn’t have strayed from you! Now downstairs. I’ll be checking to make sure he’s properly chained up.”

“…Yes, daddy. Come on, Gaap, let’s go downstairs…” Ciel holds Gaap’s hand, trying to provide comfort, but he’s at a loss. His father won’t trust him to lock Gaap up properly. And Gaap will be spending the night alone. He only has a few moments before his father follows them downstairs. He leads Gaap to the cell, and quickly hugs him.

“I’ll visit you tonight, I promise, you won’t be alone.” He murmurs, then sets to work chaining Gaap up just as his father enters.

 

The little Prince was enjoying the smell of Vincent’s bath wash and shampoo and cologne. It’s intoxicating, filling up his nostrils and infecting his brain. He had made the mistake of leaning his head against Vincent’s knee, praying for a hand to come down and play with his hair.   
But, the moment Gaap feels his temple press against Vincent’s knee, he feels Vincent stands up.   
Gaap makes a small sound as he’s yelled at, yelping loudly and quickly crawling back to Ciel. He clings to the young human’s leg, already starting to cry.

His eyes widen as Vincent orders him to be kept alone, chained up downstairs. And if Vincent is coming down, that means that he’ll have to be in the holy water cages! Touching the bars would lead to a whole new level of pain! And Ciel would have to bind him, which is honestly more uncomfortable that painful.

He takes Ciel’s hand, and follows him down. He hears Vincent following them, and he starts to cry harder. “I’m sorry, Ciel,” he hiccups, “I-I j-just got curious! And-And your father smells really good! But not in the creepy, "I want to eat you” way but-but his cologne smells nice!“   
It’s probably best for Gaap to shut up but he’s rambling.

He willingly crawls into the holy water cage, his body shuddering as he feels the coldness of the holy water. Holy water doesn’t hurt older demons as much as it does young ones. Gaap watches Ciel with his big puppy dog eyes, letting out silent tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words cannot describe how much i love it when vincent mistreats sebastian


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut smut smut smut warning. just a blowjob and a whiff of incest

Ciel finds himself pitying Gaap, and he turns to plead with his father, but Vincent cuts it off before he can start.

“No. Upstairs.”

“But father-”

“No.” Ciel sighs, and gives Gaap one more hug before walking away, looking dejected. Vincent frowns.

“…He’ll probably sleepwalk again tonight…” He murmurs before leaving Gaap alone.

Sure enough, in the middle of the night, Ciel walks slowly back into the room, clearly still asleep. He’s followed by Vincent, who makes sure he’s settled safely in a chair before leaving Ciel to sleep. As soon as the doors close, however, Ciel’s eyes snap open and he runs to untie Gaap, hugging him.

“I told you I’d be back, see?” He murmurs, holding him close.

“Keep quiet, so father doesn’t hear us.”

 

Gaap curls up, hugging his knees. He buries his face in his knees, trying to ignore Vincent’s harsh voice. Why is he so mean?   
His entire body is racked with sobs, still firmly believing that Ciel isn’t coming back. Why would Ciel come back for him? He’s flightless. He can’t fly anymore. He’s imperfect, he’s disgusting and Vincent is so right..

Gaap watches Ciel and Vincent leave, being left alone to the mercy of his thoughts.   
-   
The little Prince’s eyes open warily when he hears the doors creak open. The sound vibrates in his mind, and he remembers a very distant memory. He remembers being tied up in a different cage, the entire room being as black as this one, his tiny body trembling. Blood dripping down his forehead, down his wrists and his back.   
Father’s sweet, soft voice.   
"Now then, Prince Gaap..”

Gaap’s eyes snap open as he feels Ciel hastily untying the ropes. He almost screams but he smells Vincent’s scent nearby and he instead bites down on Ciel’s shirt. He is careful not to let his teeth touch Ciel’s skin.   
“Don’t leave,” he begs quietly, his wrists (burned from the bindings) wrapping around Ciel’s neck. His legs wrap around Ciel’s waist and he’s instantly back into Ciel’s lap. The collar is tugging at his throat but he doesn’t care.   
“You came back for me?”

 

“Gaap, wait, wait, I need to-” With Gaap in his lap, it’s harder to get the collar off, but he manages, then pulls Gaap close.

“Of course I came back for you, Gaap. You don’t deserve to be left alone.” Ciel grins.

“I sleepwalk when I’m stressed, so I used that to get down here without making father suspicious. He knows I always end up somewhere that makes me feel better. Since I felt bad about leaving you alone, it’s natural I’d end up here.” He feels proud of his idea. He’s glad he could be with Gaap for the night.

“Now, go back to sleep, and we’ll just make sure that tomorrow you’re tied up and I’m back in the chair where I should be. And then we can untie you and you can stay that way.” He sighs.

“I’m sorry about my father, by the way. Demons…well, demons killed my mother, and father loved her very much. And they hurt me. So father hates demons now. It’s not your fault, he just wants to keep me safe.”

 

"Humans killed my mother,” Gaap murmurs. He doesn’t remember his mother well, but after she died…Daddy went nuts. Gaap plays with Ciel’s shirt, undoing a few of the buttons playfully. He looks at Ciel’s chest, but it isn’t pulled back enough to reveal any nipple.   
Gaap trails his finger along Ciel’s collarbone, feeling the warm skin underneath. He can feel Ciel’s heartbeat under his skin, the pulsing of blood.

Gaap leans forward, pressing a gentle kiss the the place where his finger was.   
“I don’t want to hurt humans.”   
He places several kisses along Ciel’s neck, his lips right over Ciel’s veins.   
“I only eat because I have to. And I only eat criminals. Rapists and murderurs…”

He shudders and presses his face farther into Ciel’s neck, his hands holding onto Ciel’s shoulders. He grinds a few times, whimpering, “I want Vincent to like me. I-I want to be able to sl-sleep with you in bed. I want a father, t-too!”

If Vincent were to just listen to him! If he would just sit down and listen! If he could see that Gaap isn’t here to hurt anyone…he doesn’t want to to hurt Ciel or hurt Vincent…

 

Ciel’s eyes widen, and he goes still. Gaap is…hands and lips on his throat, and his chest, and his hips…His lips feel good, yes, but they’re not supposed to feel good. Not at his age, he isn’t ready to…but it feels so pleasant…

“Gaap…” He begins weakly, “Human children don’t normally…kiss other children’s throats. A-adults do that. The same with moving your…your hips.” Ciel is completely flustered now, cheeks flushed, having forgotten what Gaap had been talking about. He takes a few seconds, struggles to remember.

“I’ll…we can talk to my father. Tomorrow…tomorrow…during breakfast, stay near me. I’ll show him you love me, he’ll have to see. And then maybe we can introduce you two, properly. It’ll all work out, he just needs time. If I love you, he’ll love you too.”

 

Gaap pants hotly into Ciel’s ear, huffing, “This is how demons bond, Ci…We are creatures of lust and sin.” He bites down again on Ciel’s shoulder, groaning lightly as he grinds down harder. He forgets about Vincent and Daddy, he just focuses on Ciel. Ciel’s scent and Ciel’s skin and Ciel’s hands on him.   
“Ci,” he moans softly, burying his face in Ciel’s neck. He feels their erections bump and a muffled cry leaves Gaap’s throat.   
He doesn’t want to think about Daddy at a time like this, but he does remember Satan’s strong hands forcing his hips to move.   
“This is how you do it, Gaap.”

Gaap hiccups, his hips stuttering before stalling completely. He presses his crotch against Ciel’s, letting their privates be smushed against each other. He moves a little bit, and pants, “Don’t you want to learn more about demons? What better way than to ask a real demon?”

He thinks about Vincent catching them for a split second, but the thought passes.   
“You know how hungry I am,” he murmurs, relaxing his hips. He’s back to just sitting in Ciel’s lap, his head on Ciel’s shoulder.   
“Human blood is irresistible to demons. If you cut yourself and hold your wrist above my mouth, and I do not drink your blood, I think that will be enough. Vincent can try it, too…”

 

Ciel gasps. Oh god, it feels so good, but his brain tells him this is wrong.

“Ga…d-do…” He closes his eyes, moaning. He can’t help it, he’s aroused. Didn’t he say that human children didn’t do this all the time? Does Gaap really not see how much this affecting him, with his closed eyes, parted lips and flushed cheeks? It’s the first time he’s felt anything like this. But then Gaap just…stops. Goes back to business all of a sudden. No. No, no, no, no!

“Gaap…” He murmurs, “Gaap…” Ciel leans his head against Gaap’s shoulder, rocking slightly.

“I can’t…I’m so…I don’t…what is this feeling? My…” Ciel uncertainly rocks his hips back against Gaap’s, and gasps. It feels good. He does it again, whimpering.

“More, Gaap…what is this feeling? It’s weird…” He’ll worry about the blood later. For now, he needs to get rid of this feeling. It’s the first time he’s been aroused, since most of what his father has taught him has been how to kill demons. Murder isn’t exactly an arousing thought.

 

More? Ciel wants more? Gaap will readily pull down his shorts and ride Ciel. But perhaps that’s a bit too much for Ciel.   
“You’ve really never had an erection,” Gaap muses. He chuckles, and gets off of Ciel’s lap. He gets Ciel to be on his knees, and he purrs, “Have you ever thought about someone putting their mouth down here?”   
He pants against the bugle in Ciel’s undies, nuzzling against it.

He licks the tip of the clothed cock, then opens his mouth and suckles on it. Gaap looks up at Ciel, and he starts purring. He knows that the vibrations feel good on Ciel’s dick. Gaap waits a moment before he begins to take off Ciel’s boxers.

“I don’t wear these,” he says, throwing the underwear aside. He looks at Ciel’s erection, touching the very tip.   
“You’ve never touched yourself, or had a wet dream? That’s quite surprising. You are going through human puberty, right?”

 

“Mouth…ah!” Ciel gasps when Gaap puts his mouth there. It’s…beyond anything he’s ever imagined. Ciel shudders and groans heavily. So wet, so hot, so…so…

“More…more…” Gaap is saying something.

“Puberty…? Yes, but…I don’t…father said…to ignore them…and they went away…said…demon hunting was…more important than…oh, God…” Ciel’s eyes roll back in his head as he gives himself over to this new sensation.

“It’s so much…” He murmurs, already dizzy with the amount of pleasure he’s feeling.

 

Gaap’s mouth is hot and wet, sucking on Ciel and letting the human boy move to his heart’s desire. He’s already making beautiful noises that Gaap loves. He wants to hear them again, he wants to rock his hips into Ciel and then have Ciel finish inside of him. Ciel is going to lean everything about sex very very soon.   
Gaap looks up at Ciel with his crimson red eyes, his bangs in his face a little bit. He hollows out his cheeks, sucks for all he’s worth, and moans loudly.

He almost forgets that Vincent could hear them, that he’s probably lurking just outside the door. But how great would it be to feel Vincent’s cock hitting the back of his throat? No doubt that Ciel’s father is highly attractive, and oh god.   
Gaap plays with himself, pinching his nipples before sticking a hand down his shorts. He makes soft moans around Ciel’s cock as his throat is fucked, letting Ciel do as he pleases. It feels good, since it’s Ciel. Sucking dick has always been an activity that Prince Gaap enjoys.

 

Ciel is in heaven, for so many reasons. Those sounds, so glorious…and that hot, wet mouth on his member, that exquisite suction…Ciel moans, closing his eyes.

“Gaap…uhn…wh-what is this? This feeling…” It’s growing, ever so slowly, and yet, far too quickly for Ciel. What is it? It’s his member. Some pleasure not related to what Gaap is doing. And yet…it’s growing because of what Gaap is doing. Ciel is rocking his hips almost instinctually now, fingers coming to grasp Gaap’s shoulders when it gets to be too much.

“Ga-ah…I feel something…It’s…it’s going to…Gaap…!” Ciel clings to Gaap, both physically and emotionally, looking for some explanation for this sensation that threatens to overwhelm him, sending him…he doesn’t know where.

“Ga…ah…ah…AH!” Ciel fights it, for as long as he can, but it’s impossible to deny the sensation washing over him, and he shudders violently as he comes into Gaap’s mouth, feeling…bliss. Bliss so powerful it threatens his consciousness. Just when Ciel feels he can’t take anymore, the feeling recedes, leaving him limp and exhausted.

“Gaap…” He murmurs. He can’t tell up from down right now, he feels like passing out. What…was that?

 

Ciel is asking all of these questions, but Gaap’s mouth is full. He just sucks and sucks, allowing Ciel to moan and stutter. His hips continually slam against Gaap’s face, but he doesn’t care. He loves it. He moans louder, his own hips twitching as he fucks his hand.   
He looks up at Ciel again, opening his throat and feeling the human spend in his mouth. He sucks out everything Ciel has, wanting more and more. Gaap moans softly, tasting the cum on his tongue. It’s not a bad taste, and it excites Gaap more.

Ciel is still spewing questions- not that Gaap minds, but it’s a little distracting. He pulls his mouth away from Ciel’s cock, a bit of semen dripping down his chin. He pulls down his shorts, spitting the semen out on his fingers. He presses his chest against the cage floor, lifting his hips and ass high into the air.

He closes his eyes, panting hotly as he presses his slippery fingers into his ass. He whines, toes curling, and closes his eyes tight. He begins to finger fuck himself, stretching open his hole. He’s masturbated like this many many times while in heat, pleasuring himself so it isn’t that bad. He thinks about Vincent and Ciel and Daddy and within moments he’s cumming.

 

Ciel takes quite some time to recover, panting softly. He feels strange. He’s not doing anything, but he can still hear Gaap moaning. Slowly he pulls himself up off the floor. Gaap is dripping lots of white stuff from his member. It’s all over the floor, too. Actually…Ciel feels wetness between his legs. Wet. It feels weird. Ciel uncertainly grabs some towels and begins mopping himself, looking at Gaap, who seems happy. Should he ask? He has so many questions…maybe he should wait.

More towels, and Ciel is gingerly mopping up the floor, being very carefully not to actually touch it. He doesn’t know what it is. Maybe it’s some kind of body fluid. Either way, Ciel is uncomfortable with it. When that’s clean, he looks at Gaap, the source of the sticky white stuff.

“Should I…clean you off?” He finally asks. It’s frustrating, having this…this thing, happen to you, and not knowing what it was or why it happened or what that stuff was or what that feeling was…Father never explained any of this to him!

 

Gaap is still in his post orgasmic haze, his eyes shut. He’s panting heavily, his toes curled. Eventually, he relaxes, sitting up. He sits back on his heels, and watches Ciel clean up.   
“Yes,” he decides, spreading his ass. The semen that was on his fingers come dripping out, and he shudders. He feels so good…How can Ciel make him feel so good?

“Do you know what happened,” he asks, tilting his head to the side. He helps Ciel clean him, taking the cloth from him. Gaap wipes himself, a blush forming on his cheeks at the humility at the act. It’s….it’s odd. Ciel is cleaning up after them. Usually, Daddy just lets the semen dry and stick to Gaap’s skin. But then again, Gaap is usually chained up with a spreader bar and some unholy device keeping his mouth open.   
So, Gaap is suspended in a state of panic.

But Ciel is a lot different.   
“Thank you,” Gaap says, wiggling slightly. “Thank you for letting me do all that stuff. I-I don’t know if there’s a human word for my sucking on your penis, but th-that’s what happened. Also, all the white stuff is called semen. That much I know. And when it felt really good, when the semen came out, uhm…that’s called an orgasm…”

 

“Semen. Orgasm…?” Ciel frowns as he contemplates the new words. Orgasm? What was that? All of it felt good…oh, it was that part where he felt like he was going to pass out. That was an orgasm. While Ciel is thinking, he hears a noise from upstairs.

“It’s my father! I’m going to tie you up, just for a minute, and pretend to be asleep, okay?”

Ciel quickly chains Gaap up, then moves back to the chair. He closes his eyes, and adopts such a convincing sleeping pose that Gaap might think he really did fall asleep. When Vincent walks into the room, everything looks fine. The demon is chained up, Ciel is asleep where he left him. He does note that the demon as stopped his crying. Perhaps out of consideration for his sleeping son? Hmm…

“Ciel. Ciel, wake up.”

“Mm…? Father? How did I get down here…?”

“You were sleepwalking again. Come now, unchain your demon so we can go have breakfast together.”

“…All of us? Even Gaap?”

“Even Gaap. Come on, let’s go.”

 

The little Prince stayed put, letting himself be tied up. Ciel has to pretend to be asleep. Gaap desperately tries to hold in his tears, knowing how bad Vincent will treat him.  
He’s shaking, hearing Vincent’s footsteps. What is he going to do? Is he going to rattle on Gaap’s cage? Is he going to force Gaap to open his mouth, and have a bit of fun before Ciel wakes up?   
A few silent tears come down Gaap’s face, but he can’t move. Due to the bindings and the fear of holy water.

He look up at Vincent enters, watching his every move with terrified eyes. But Vincent doesn’t move to hurt him, he just….  
Wakes Ciel up. Says that it’s breakfast time. And…

He says Gaap’s name.

‘Even Gaap.’ He says.

Gaap starts to purr happily, even if the sound can be mistaken for growling if you’ve never heard it before. And Vincent has probably never bothered to pet a demon, so he’s probably never heard one purring so happily.

He stays perfectly still as Ciel undoes the chains and the ropes. His wing flaps and puffs up, his tail almost vibrates, but Ciel knows it’s just because he’s happy.

Once Ciel has everything undone, Gaap bolts out of the cage. He attaches himself to Vincent’s waist, rubbing his face all in Vincent’s side. Thank Satan that Ciel’s father sleeps in nothing but pj bottoms.   
Gaap is low-key putting his scent on Vincent, but humans can’t smell it. Marking his territory, making sure other demons know that these two humans are under Prince Gaap’s protection. This scent is usually reserved for people that demons are about to eat, but Gaap made sure to use the scent that mates leave on each other.

“Thank you,” he mumbles between his purring, “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay smut next chapter but just some kissing and junk rn  
> vincent thinks about giving ciel a handjob 
> 
> oops i poured too much incest into this 
> 
> btw i write seb while my friend writes ciel/vincent if that wasnt already known

Vincent grunts - and the sound is oh so seductive - as Gaap launches himself into his side. He’s…like a cat. Purring and nuzzling. Vincent pats Gaap’s head, clearing his throat.

“Well…you were very considerate. I didn’t expect my son to be able to sleep through the night with you begging to be freed, but you kept quiet and let him sleep. It’s…I’m impressed. It shows you can be considerate of others’ emotions and feelings. And that…means you have a chance. Now go on. Ciel endures this kind of thing, for whatever reason, but I don’t. Back to clinging to him. And please, at least sit and eat properly while at the breakfast table.” Vincent decides, just for a moment, to be nice.

“Now, you’ll have to make sure my son is alright with this, but…If you behave today, I might let you sleep upstairs with him.” Ciel nods to show that he would be quite enthusiastic about the idea.

“And if my son isn’t injured tomorrow…then we’ll talk about making it a permanent thing. Does that sound good?” Ciel whispers to Gaap to be polite and formal, and not too excited. Once at the breakfast table, Vincent begins making conversation.

“So you said your name was…Gaap? Tell me, if demons only eat souls, how are we to feed you? How often do you need to feed?”

 

Gaap sits eagerly at the table, his tail swaying from side to side. He had hoped that Vincent didn’t forget that Gaap is starving.   
He lights up when Vincent talks about feeding him, and he wiggles excitedly. He makes sure not to drool as he speaks.   
“My name is Prince Gaap,” he corrects, holding his head proudly. He has no reason to be ashamed of his demonic self. He didn’t choose to be a demon. And if he had a choice, he would stay a demon.

“I used to live off murderers and rapists. Humans have a steady supply of them. But lately it’s been too dangerous to come to Earth…I haven’t had a decent meal in eons, it seems…”   
As if the prove his point, his stomach growls. Pain ripples throughout his body, but he manages not to show much of it.

“While souls definitely are the preferred method of feeding, I can also eat human flesh and bones. It has the same you know…food qualities. Most human foods make me sick…If I had to eat human food, uncooked meat is okay. In small portions.”

Gaap watches Vincent eat, his cock twitching underneath a sleeping shirt he borrowed from Ciel. The little grunt that escaped earlier…dear Satan, is that how he’s going to sound when he fucks the life out of the little Prince?

 

Vincent nods.

“Well, if I’d known you and I were of the same mind regarding the death penalty, I would have been feeding you the whole time. You’re right though, it is too dangerous for you to go out, especially wingless as you are. I will bring you someone, and you can feed on them, is that acceptable?”

Ciel knows that Gaap is in pain, he can see it, even if his father can’t. So he intertwines their hands under the table as he eats, smiling at Gaap.

“We’ll get you some food, alright? I promise, you won’t go hungry.” Ciel smiles. Ciel, still in his nightgown and Vincent bare from the waist up…they’re an oddly attractive family.

 

Gaap whines, pressing his thighs together. He squeezes Ciel’s hand tightly, then places it directly on his hard cock. His eyes aren’t leaving Vincent, and he grinds up against Ciel’s hand.   
“Thank you, Mr. Phantomhive,” Gaap murmurs, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. He wants to crawl across the table and plop himself in Vincent’s lap. He wants to feel the man as he grinds down against him, he wants Vincent to make more sounds like…

Gaap watches as the food arrives, releasing Ciel’s hand. He’s horny, now, and even the servants are looking good.   
If Gaap had to put a label on his sexuality, the humans would call him a ‘very horny pansexual’. He’ll do anyone of any gender, even if Vincent is more his type than the maid that’s setting a plate of food in front of Ciel.

“Mr. Phantomhive,” Gaap begins, wiggling more in his seat.   
“I know you probably don’t want to hear this, or maybe you do, but…Ciel told me what happened to your mother and…”   
He trails off. His eyes water, and he quickly wipes them.   
“I-I lost my mother, too, not too long ago. My father wanted revenge but, revenge won’t bring her back…She was trying to protect me…But-But I know the names of the demons who hurt your wife.”

 

Ciel blinks. Gaap is hard like he was last night. But why? Last night, Gaap was kissing his neck and rubbing on him. They’re just eating breakfast! He gently squeezes Gaap to try and relieve some of the pressure, at the same time being quite impressed with his ability to keep calm. And then Gaap drops a huge bomb in the room.

Vincent gasps. His eyes widen, and emotion breaks through the impenetrable mask. He wants them dead the same way Gaap wants sex. To kill the ones who murdered his wife and scarred his innocent son…but, he almost feels it isn’t his decision.

“Ciel?” He asks, turning to look at him. Ciel pulls his hand away, thinking.

“Killing people is wrong. But then, so is…what happened to me. And, two wrongs don’t make it right, but…but…I…I…I want them to hurt, like they hurt me.” Vincent nods. His son, before, would never have said that. But he’s glad Ciel wants them dead.

“Then I’ll give you their bodies for your birthday.” They both grin, sharing an inside joke.

 

Gaap blinks, unsure of what he just started.   
“Their names are Moloch, Belith, and Leviathan. They are nobles in Hell, so that’s why my Father let them live. Violence against humans- other than the act of eating and killing, of course- isn’t normally allowed. But…of course…since all three of them are nobility, Father didn’t punish them. I’ll happily summon them for you.”   
Gaap licks his lips, thinking about the human parts they’d need to get the three culprits to the surface.   
And he also thinks about Vincent’s cock repeatedly being shoved down his throat.

“Moloch loves kids. Loves to munch on them. I’m surprised he didn’t eat Ciel. But we’re gonna need a few humanlings, entrails of the darker skinned ones, and a lot of blood.”   
He smiles, his fangs coming out. Just thinking about the delicious meal…that will soon be splayed out in front of him…  
He sighs softly, wishing he could indulge himself to such luxuries. But then, Vincent wouldn’t trust him. And really, who could blame him?

Gaap stares openly at Vincent, wondering how a single human could make Gaap so lustful that he’s about to resort to masturbating.

 

“Moloch loves kids? You don’t say…” Ciel mutters darkly, absently rubbing at his throat. Moloch will probably be the one who gave him the very faint outline of a jaw that now resides there. Vincent, meanwhile, is frowning.

“Summoning them involves killing children.” The thought leaves a bad taste in his mouth. “Then I think both Ciel and I will agree it’s not worth it.” Ciel nods. In the meantime, Vincent has noticed something strange with Gaap. The way he keeps staring. Not like Vincent is food, but like…oh. Well, that makes sense.

“Ciel, have you finished eating?”

“…Yes?”

“You look exhausted, why don’t you take a short nap? Besides, I’d like to speak to Gaap in private.”

“…Okay…” Ciel leaves, and Vincent turns his attention to Gaap.

“Tell me honestly, Gaap. Would you like me to have sex with you? We could do it now, if you’d like. Ciel always sleeps for a long time, we should have a couple of hours, I’d say. Of course, if you say no, you can go nap with Ciel and we’ll forget this ever happened." Vincent is not like Gaap’s father. He’s reasonable. Yes, he wants Gaap, but only if Gaap wants him.

 

Gaap isn’t too ashamed to say that he felt his stomach drop when Vincent decides to not summon them. He quickly says, “The kids wouldn’t have to be dead, just naked and tied up.”   
That sounds worse.   
Gaap looks up as Ciel leaves, his face going pale. Being alone with adults has never ended well. But Gaap has been lusting after Vincent since he saw him.

“Ciel,” he murmurs, starting to stand up and follow.   
But then he remembers that Vincent wants to talk to him.

He slowly sits back down, and his heartbeat is coming out of his chest. He looks up at Vincent, crossing his legs. He tries to cover his erection, but it only serves as more friction against it.

And then, of course. Vincent has to confront Gaap’s sexual…thoughts.

A blush immediately covers Gaap’s face, and he squeaks, “What?! No! I mean, yes, but-”   
He trails off, his face turning an appealing shade of red. He presses his face against Vincent’s bare skin, rubbing his scent around again. Vincent may not find it to his liking, but Gaap likes to smell himself all over the adult human’s skin.

“I just want to touch,” he says softly. Vincent killed his mother. He has forgiven the man, because him and his mother had the same motives.   
Protecting their children.

 

Vincent smiles. How cute. He closes his eyes when Gaap touches him, folding his arms around him.

“Alright. Touch as much as you’d like.” He knows Gaap is aroused, he saw it when Gaap came over to him. Whether or not this goes anywhere is up to him. He enjoys Gaap’s touch, it’s soft, and warm. Much like Ciel, except that Ciel is normally gentler. And they would never do something like this.

“Ciel trusts you. I think Ciel might even love you. And that means I trust you, and I love you too. If you need anything, you can come to me anytime.” It’s a proposition, an open-ended one. If Gaap needs help with his problems, he can come to Vincent. Or masturbate. Whatever Gaap wants. He’d like Gaap to come to him, but it’s entirely optional, of course.

 

Gaap is purring again, his face pressed against Vincent’s stomach. He traces the outline of Vincent’s belly button, dipping his finger into it for a split second. Human anatomy is so strange. Why is this little dip here?   
“I know you excel at torturing and killing demons, and you’ve never bothered to study us, but…We’re an affectionate species, if we come to like you. Most of us bond through…intimate things….”   
Gaap presses a gentle kiss to Vincent’s belly, listening to the way his human body flows. Blood goes through the heart…nerves are getting signals from the brain….everything happens in half seconds, but Gaap can count each of Vincent’s body’s little reactions. He listens to the brain say ‘fingers are touching’ as he trails his fingertips across Vincent’s skin.

If you were to crack Gaap’s skull open, you’d see nothing but empty space. He likes to appear as human as possible, however.

“Intimate touches are important,” Gaap continues, “Especially for young demons like myself.”   
He crawls up onto the table, so he can touch farther up. His hands slide across Vincent’s chest, almost stopping to play with the man’s nipples, but deciding not to.   
“Your skin is nice. Most of the human skin I’ve touched is dead. Cold. Do you remember a string of deaths? Someone breaking into a local prison…inmates going missing…nothing but a blood stain left? Well, they were never ‘missing’, but eaten.”

 

Vincent smiles. Gaap looks like he’s never felt a human before. He seems particularly interested in his belly button.

“Humans call that a belly button. It’s the place where the umbilical chord was cut when I was born, to separate me from my mother. Then the doctors tuck the last little bit of the chord inside, and it becomes the belly button.” Such closeness, Vincent enjoys it. It’s sweet. Little Gaap is so cute and innocent. Intimate touches are how demons communicate. How interesting. Vincent would love to learn more, if these intimate touches have deeper meaning than they do for humans. If touches mean different things to demons and humans.

“…Ah, I remember reading that. I did suspect it was a demon attack, though at the time, the authorities were mystified. Either way, the loss of hardened criminals is hardly a loss, if you ask me. Less chance of crime in the world.” He almost adds, “We have enough of that with demons”, but decides against it. That might upset Gaap. He really is trying to change, but some old habits die hard.

 

Gaap is hard. His cock is twitching, his entire body is throbbing. He wants it so bad he can barely breathe. Gaap presses hot kisses to Vincent’s neck, feeling the veins throb beneath the human’s skin. Gaap licks a path up to Vincent’s jugular, and latches on. He sucks gently for a moment, but not enough to leave a mark. Not like the marks he left on Ciel’s thighs.   
Gaap whines softly, wrapping his arms around Vincent’s neck. He buries his fingers in the back of Vincent’s head, feeling the soft hair between his fingertips.   
“You’re the most good looking human I’ve ever seen,” Gaap mumbles into Vincent’s neck. His hips move slightly, but don’t get any friction. The lingering cologne is enough to make Gaap a horny little demon.

“Do you want to fuck me,” he asks, feeling himself get hot and slick. It runs down his thighs, and Gaap blushes deeply. He murmurs an apology, and goes back to pressing kisses all over Vincent’s neck.

 

Vincent raises an eyebrow. Gaap is certainly wetter than any human would get. And goodness, does he know how to kiss in all the right places.

“Yes, Gaap, I would love to have sex with you. But not here. If we’re to have sex, we’ll be doing it properly, in my bedroom.” Vincent leads Gaap upstairs, passing a half-asleep Ciel, holding a glass of water.

“Got thirsty…” He murmurs tiredly, without really seeing either of them. Vincent smiles and gently pats Ciel in the direction of his bedroom. As soon as Ciel has rounded the corner, Vincent sighs.

“Goodness, I nearly had a heart attack…” Vincent has never seen it like that before, but Ciel, groggy from sleep, really does present a tempting picture. Not that he would ever consider sex with his own son. If Ciel asked to know more about sex, then he could give him a hand job, perhaps, but that would be the limit. Although, Vincent is somewhat ashamed to say that he’s gotten hard from this train of thought.

 

Gaap knows that Vincent just had rather shameful thoughts about Ciel. And it’s really uncomfortable to walk with slick running down your legs.   
But he knows that Ciel makes a tempting meal.

He flops back onto the bed, his legs spreading wide. He hoists up his night shirt, showing his hard cock and his leaking hole. Slick is coming out at a decent pace. There is already a small stain on the sheets. Slick is colorless and orderless- to Vincent. But the room smells heavily of arousal, and any demon who enters the room for the nest week or so will smell it, too.

“Don’t be afraid to tug Ciel in here,” Gaap purrs. He rolls onto his stomach, holding his ass apart.   
“I’ve already sucked on his cute little cock, and it’s delicious. Now, don’t go thinking that I raped your son, because he’s the one who was fucking my mouth.”   
Gaap thinks about Ciel sitting beside him, in the same position. Vincent taking turns fucking them…cumming inside of of them and the other eating it out.   
He moans softly, just thinking about it is making his cock twitch.

“Do you wanna feel what Ciel did last night? Wanna make me gag with that big cock you got?”   
Gaap giggles, turning around and laying back on his stomach. He opens his mouth ready for whatever Vincent wants to do.   
“Remember, Vincent, I’m not human. You can toss me around a bit, I promise. I won’t break.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo incest and sex this chapter

Vincent smiles indulgently.

“Maybe another time…” But he trails off at the end, uncertain. Should he? Hmm…

“I’ll be right back,” he murmurs. He comes back with a blushing, wide-eyed Ciel, whose flush only increases when he spots Gaap on the bed. He crawls onto the bed beside Gaap, hugging him close before pulling away. He doesn’t know how he’ll fit in this scenario, he’s too afraid to do too much.

Vincent crawls back on the bed and smiles at Gaap, taking a handful of his hair and gently guiding him on to his cock. He groans again, a prolonged version of the sound that started this, and closes his eyes. Within seconds he’s giving Gaap’s mouth a proper fuck, complete with wet sounds and deep groans and grunts that would drive anybody wild. Ciel, new to this but willing to learn, is touching himself at the sight.

“God yes, fuck…” Vincent groans, fucking Gaap’s mouth quickly, “Mmm…you like it when I fuck you like this?” Ciel notices that Gaap is the only one who isn’t having his cock pleased. So Ciel goes behind Gaap and puts his had on Gaap’s member, stroking it while he continues to grind himself against Gaap’s lower back. There’s a better way to do this, Ciel just doesn’t know it yet.

 

The Prince whines when Vincent leaves. He gets nervous, thinking all of the classic ‘what ifs’. What if he doesn’t come back? What if he decided that you’re disgusting, after all?   
But, Vincent comes back with Ciel. He’s actually gonna bring his own son in bed with a demon? Oh, that’s right! Vincent is trying to change. And he’s really just about to fuck Gaap so hard the little Prince won’t be able to see straight.

Gaap purrs out a greeting to Ciel, wrapping his tail around the other’s wrist. He’s about to say something to the young human, but Vincent’s hand is in his hair, and he’s soon got a cock down his throat.

Gaap really doesn’t even gag. He doesn’t need air, so breathing is just something he does to appear more human. When you get down to the nuts and bolts of it, Prince Gaap doesn’t need air. So he doesn’t gag, but his throat is hot and wet and willing to be fucked. He looks up at Vincent, his crimson eyes watery and innocent. So, maybe Gaap likes to play the innocent card. He’s sucked plenty of cocks in his day.   
Not that he wants to be so experienced. Don’t humans like it when you’re pure?

And look at you, Prince Gaap. Letting your mouth get fucked like a common whore.

The thought creates tears- genuine tears- but mostly it just looks like Gaap’s eyes are watering from taking a cock down his throat. He closes his eyes, moaning quietly below Vincent’s groans. He wants to nod, because he does love his mouth getting fucked like this.

A squeak vibrates onto Vincent’s cock, Gaap’s eyes opening widely. He feels a hand on his own throbbing erection, and he feels Ciel grinding against him like a horny dog. How adorable…   
But Gaap moans again, his arms ready to give out any second.

 

Vincent smiles at the two of them. His son and his little crush, both together. Both hot, both pleasing him. Oh, but Ciel could be doing so much more…He pulls Gaap’s mouth away to let him breathe, and to give him a chance to answer the question he’s about to ask.

“Would you let Ciel fuck you? You can teach him how to prepare you and everything. And once Ciel is fucking you from behind, I’ll take your mouth for myself. Does that sound alright? Ciel?” Ciel nods uncertainly, not entirely sure about what fucking means. He fucked Gaap’s mouth…so, fucking is when he rocks his hips. So what will he be fucking?

Vincent smiles at his son. The innocence really does present a tempting picture, he thinks as he reaches a hand out to comfort Ciel.

“After this, we’re all going to take a nap together, alright?” Ciel nods. Even if he’s nervous, his father will make it alright, like he always does. With that in mind, he’s okay with whatever Gaap wants him to do.

 

He looks up at Vincent, his eyes wide and pretty. Gaap is positively adorable, with spit running down his chin, a cock being pushed down his throat. He coughs a bit after Vincent pulls out, a thing string of saliva connecting his bottom lip to Vincent’s cock. He blinks a few times, and purrs, “I want Ciel to fuck me. I wanna be stuffed full from both ends.”

Gaap pulls his shirt up, showing off his ass. He pulls his cheeks apart, and leans close to Vincent for balance.   
“Don’t need prep. Just put-put your dick in my hole. I promise that it’ll feel good. It won’t hurt me, I promise. I just-”   
He lets go of his ass, his chest pressing against the bed. He pants harshly, opening his mouth, ready to be fucked. He wants to feel Vincent pushing into his throat, wants to feel Ciel fucking into him. It feels good. He knows that it feel good.

“Fuck me,” he begs, opening his mouth. He picks himself up, using his shaky arms. He grabs Vincent’s cock, and wraps his mouth around the head. It tastes heavenly, and Gaap finds himself sucking. He wants to taste Vincent’s cum, he wants to feel it sliding down his throat.

Gaap moans louder, spreading his knees wider and looking back up at Vincent with his pretty eyes.

 

Vincent smiles and moans. Gaap really is wonderful, sucking on him so eagerly like that. So needy, but how will he feel when…?

Ciel frowns. Just…put it…in? In…that little hole? Will it fit? Ciel slowly pulls up his nightshirt, revealing his hard member, and lines it up. With an approving nod from Vincent, he slowly begins pushing in, gasping from the sudden squeeze. It’s like when Gaap was sucking him, only tighter. So much tighter. It feels so good. When he’s all the way inside, Ciel stops to gasp for air, but then starts moving slowly, back and forth, almost like instinct. This is so good, so good…

Vincent is rocking his hips in front, Ciel is rocking his hips in the back. Both are feeling the pleasure, but the more vocal of the two is clearly the inexperienced Ciel.

“Oh god…Gaap, what is this? It’s so good…does it feel good…oh, God yes…for you? Oh yes…” Vincent chuckles, the most arousing sound he’s made so far. Ciel has a habit of asking questions to the ones who can’t talk. It’s adorable. Gaap can answer later.

 

Ciel isn’t fucking Gaap- more like just grinding against him. But Gaap knows that poor little Ciel in inexperienced, he knows that the kid has probably never even touched his own privates. Has he ever had a wet dream?   
Gaap opens his throat, letting Vincent in deeper. More more more is all Gaap can think, his eyes shut tight in concentration.   
He slowly opens his eyes, listening to the two humans. Ciel’s cock is barely missing his special spot, and it’s rather frustrating. Gaap digs his claws into the sheets and angles his hips. The next time Ciel pushes his cock in, it hits Gaap’s spot directly.

Vincent’s cock is slipped out of Gaap’s mouth as his entire front collapses. He lets out a mix between a moan and a scream, his own hard member becoming torturously neglected. He touches himself, letting his mouth hang open. He pants like an animal in heat, claws raking down the sheets and his tail flopped over his back. He’s so eager for more. He wants to be stretched open to his limit.   
Gaap’s tail run along his slick thighs, collecting some of the oily stuff. The tip of his tail presses against Ciel’s hole, threatening to push in.

Gaap looks up at Vincent, desperate for another taste of that cock. It’s slick with saliva, shining a bit in the light of the sun coming through the blinds.

 

Ciel blinks. Did he do that? He felt something on the inside, too, when Gaap did that. Ciel frowns in concentration, trying to find it again, and when he does, he holds Gaap’s hips in place so he can hit it again and again. Moments later, his hips jerk and stutter, and he yelps. What is that?! It’s…it’s…furry. Gaap’s tail? What is it doing there? Most of him wants to shake it and try to make it go away, but then there’s a small part of him that tells him to let it go in further. So he stops his hips, and pushes back against it a little bit.

Vincent is coming very close to his end, but he’s holding off. He wants to see Gaap’s tail disappear inside Ciel’s body before he comes. That sight, with Gaap’s delicious sucking, will undo him for sure. And he wants to test his control. For when Ciel isn’t around, and he can really play with Gaap. But for now, Vincent can appreciate the sight of Ciel wiggling his hips and trying to make the tail go inside him. And the way Gaap is whining, because Ciel’s stopped fucking him, too distracted by the tail. And horny little Gaap isn’t going to like that one bit.

 

“Ciel,” Gaap pants, pulling his head away from Vincent. “Ciel, Ciel, don’t stop! Don’t stop moving!”   
He fucks himself back on Ciel’s cock, forcing Ciel’s member in and out. He is too focused on getting Ciel’s cock in and out of him to get Vincent in his mouth. He pants hotly, drool dripping down his chin.   
Gaap’s tail- sleek and leathery- slowly pushes into Ciel. It stretches the human child, but Gaap is careful. He doesn’t let Ciel bleed, and with all of the slick that Gaap coated his tail with…  
It slides in easily, but it doesn’t go far enough to hurt Ciel. It’s just the tip, and barely a bit of the length. It should be enough for Ciel to take. So cute…  
Gaap keens, arching his back, pressing against Ciel’s hips. He wants Ciel to keep moving, but the boy isn’t! And it’s frustrating!   
“Move, Ciel,” he begs, but knows that it’ll fall on deaf ears. Ciel is too inexperienced to multitask. And a sexually frustrated Prince Gaap is a very scary, dangerous, Prince Gaap.

 

Ciel gasps and grunts, feeling the tail press inside him. It’s very slow, wiggling its’ way in with the utmost caution, and Ciel is glad. Any faster and it would hurt, he can barely deal with it as it is. Ciel wiggles, his hips moving in little movements.

“Gaap…” He murmurs quietly. Gaap is saying something. Move. He is moving, he hasn’t stopped moving, what is he talking about? He’s wiggling a little bit, isn’t he? Well, not anymore. Ciel stops as Gaap’s tail finally stops inside of him, sighing and trying to really get used to it. Gaap is really begging him to move, but he can’t…He tries, moving back and forth like he was, but each time the way this makes the tail move makes him stutter to a stop. He can’t, not with this thing inside of him, but the thing feels so good!

Ciel frowns, trying to concentrate. He holds on to Gaap for support, moving his hips back and forth in slow, steady movements. He’s doing it. He’s moving, even with the tail inside of him. He’s proud of himself. Gaap probably hates him.

 

Gaap relaxes, understanding that Ciel is having a hard time moving. He encourages it when Ciel does begin the slow pump of his hips. It feels nice, to have Ciel moving in and out. Gaap is quite honored to snatch up the boy’s first time. Well, virginity isn’t a concept that matters to demons. But, for humans, it’s apparently important.

Gaap clutches to the sheets, moaning with Ciel. It does feel very very good. And he can’t deny that it feels good. He looks up at Vincent, with his messy hair and lustful eyes.   
“You can go back to fucking me here,” Gaap says, opening his mouth wide. He wants to taste Vincent’s cum, he wants to feel it splatter against his tongue and face.   
How wonderful Vincent must taste.

Gaap lets out breathy moans, his tail staying perfectly still. Any more and he could seriously hurt Ciel. But any less and Ciel wouldn’t be too pleased. Gaap angles his tail so it hits Ciel’s prostate, hoping to make Ciel cum.

 

Ciel jerks like he’s been stabbed, letting out a choked sound. He comes, a little. Suddenly white is leaking from his member, and he’s slumped against Gaap. He pants heavily for a minute before he works at moving again. The tail does miraculous things to something inside of him, and Ciel is pushing back against the tail.

With Ciel enjoying himself so much, Vincent puts himself back in Gaap’s mouth, thrusting again.

“Yes, Gaap…do you want my come in your mouth? I’m going to come in your mouth, and then I’m going to watch as you help Ciel finish. Ciel loves to be coddled, that’s probably the only reason he can’t get off. He has to be your one and only for him to really enjoy anything. Mmm, I’m coming, Gaap, get ready…” With that, Vincent comes, groaning as he releases all the pent-up frustration. He hums, slowing his thrusts to a lazy speed, letting Gaap take care of him before pulling out. True to his word, he tucks himself back in and props himself up.

“Now, make sure Ciel is nice and comfortable against the pillows. Treat him like you would a lady, he likes things done gently.”

“M'not…Mmm…a lady…” Ciel murmurs weakly in protest.

 

Gaap’s eyes widen as he feels Ciel cum in his ass. It’s only a little bit, but it makes Gaap moan and tremble. It’s been awhile since he’s had someone in his ass, or maybe it hasn’t. Gaap is usually too drugged up on blood to know what cock is going where. All he knows is a constant, throbbing pain in his lower regions. That’s all he’s ever known.

A look of fear crosses Gaap’s face as Vincent says that he’s gonna cum, too. Gaap opens his throat, his eyes watering and tears going down his cheeks. He clings to the bed sheets for dear life, feeling Vincent orgasm. His cock twitches in his throat, and Gaap is forced into swallowing a few powerful spurts. He pulls back as Vincent is in his orgasm, getting some drips of pearl white on his lips.

He whines openly when Vincent tucks his cock away, wanting more of it. He wants to feel it stretch him open, he wants to feel it twitch and throb but…   
Vincent is leaving Gaap alone. He hiccups, burying his face in the sheets. He wipes his filthy face and lips on the bed sheets, trying his hardest to not cry. But every where he goes, he seems to be reminded that he is just a simple whore.

He gasps, pulling himself off of Ciel. He pushes the human down onto the sheets, making sure that Ciel lands on his back. Gaap crawls on top of Ciel, spreads his legs. He slowly sits himself down on Ciel’s hard cock, and whines softly.

 

Ciel sighs and closes his eyes as Gaap sits on him. It feels so good. Just him and Gaap…Ciel slowly pulls Gaap closer, murmuring quietly,

“A…Mmm…are you…alright?” Gaap’s acting weird. Like he can’t decide if he wants it or not. Like he’d whine and plead and cry if they stopped, but he doesn’t really want it one hundred percent. So he takes it upon himself to warn Gaap a little bit more than his father did. Vincent was right; now that Gaap is focusing solely on him, he’s right near his end.

“I’m…going to have an orgasm soon…Is that okay? Do you want me on the inside or the outside?” Ciel will make sure he cleans extra well. Gaap liked it when he cleaned up.

Meanwhile, Vincent is putting the pieces together that Ciel isn’t. He was abused. Vincent had a hard enough time comforting Ciel and getting him back to normal after one time. This? Well, this will be a project. One he’s sure both he and Ciel will happily take on.

“Can…can we cuddle after this?” Ciel murmurs, as though he’s read Vincent’s mind. He wonders if perhaps his son intuitively knows more than he lets on.

 

“Outside,” Gaap begs. “Outside, outside, please. Don’t want it inside. Please…” He grips Ciel’s shoulders, riding on the human’s cock and he moans softly. It feels so good, it feels so good. He’s panting hotly, rolling his hips instead of bouncing. He doesn’t want to hurt Ciel, so he does the gentle rolling of his hips. He doesn’t look at Vincent, instead he closes his eyes. A blush has covered his cheeks, because Ciel and Vincent are watching him. He can feel their eyes staring into his skin. Gaap pants openly like an animal, hanging his head back.

Gaap desperately touches himself, one hand playing with his nipple. His other hand pumps his cock, and his hole clenches around Ciel. He remembers the way Vincent moans, remembers how Ciel has groans, and it only fuels his own arousal. Within moments, he’s cumming.

Gaap removes himself from Ciel before Ciel can cum inside. He hates the feeling. Or maybe he loves it. He doesn’t remember. He wraps his hand around Ciel’s erection, pumping widely. He wants to bring Ciel pleasure, he wants Ciel to feel good.

After Ciel cums, and Gaap licks up both of their messes, he crawls in bed. He settles down between Vincent and Ciel. Gaap gets under the covers, pulling them up to his shoulders. He shudders, grabbing Vincent’s hand. He holds Ciel’s hand, too, and nuzzles Vincent’s shoulder.

 

Ciel groans as he feels that tongue on him, coming not moments after Gaap starts.

After everything is cleaned up and they’re snuggling together, Ciel smiles. He happily holds Gaap’s hand and closes his eyes as he sighs. He has so many questions, but he doesn’t want to ask them now. He simply snuggles up to Gaap and lets himself drift away.

Ciel sleeps easily, worn out by all the sex. He has no dreams, and he’s happy to finally be resting. He really had been exhausted before all of this, and that hasn’t changed. When he wakes, he snuggles up closer again, yawning happily. Gaap is nice. Gaap is his friend. He might even love Gaap. He wonders what his father thinks, though. He was the one who was having sex with Gaap when they brought him in, and it’s him Gaap is snuggling against now. Is he jealous? Of his father? For…because Gaap likes him more?

Ciel sighs. Jealousy…it’s not a pleasant feeling. He wishes Gaap would snuggle into him too. Gaap and he could snuggle, and Vincent could wrap his arms around the both of them. That would be nice. This…Ciel feels left out like this.

 

When Ciel woke up, Gaap was quietly crying. Vincent, thankfully, was asleep. But Gaap is still crying, clinging to Vincent. He hiccups and wipes his runny nose on Vincent’s arm. It’s disgusting, crying like this.   
He senses that Ciel is awake, and rolls over. The tears are running down the side of his face, and he sits up. It hurts to cry, like holy water burns. He wipes his cheeks quickly, and tries to control the sobs that threaten him. Why is he crying so much? He doesn’t even know anymore.   
“Ci-Ci-Ci-”   
He gasps and crawls onto Ciel, his arms wrapping around Ciel’s neck. He’s hurting. His insides hurt. He wants to puke up Vincent’s semen. He wants to puke up ever single ounce of semen he’s ever swallowed.   
He hates himself. His stomach churns and stretches and flips. He doesn’t want to make himself a burden, but he just feels so bad.

“I-I-I’m sorry,” he cries, his tears wetting Ciel’s neck. He grips onto Ciel’s shoulders, he leans back. Gaap looks at Ciel, his tears dripping onto Ciel’s cheeks and lips.   
“Don’t-Don’t leave-Don’t leave. I know I’m disgusting. I-I know- Just don’t leave me. Don’t leave me. Please.”


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel blinks, holding Gaap tightly.

“It’s…It’s okay. Did I hurt you? Are you alright? What happened?” He hugs Gaap, shushing him and holding him tightly.

“Don’t cry, Gaap, it’s okay, I’m here for you, and father’s here for you, too. You’re okay, everything’s okay…” More shushing, and quiet snuggling.

“Tell me what’s wrong, Gaap. I’ll make it better, I promise I will. Does your wing hurt? Did I hurt you when we were having sex? Did father push to far with your mouth? I’m sorry, we didn’t mean to hurt you, I promise…” He wanted Gaap to snuggle him, yes, but not like this. He wants Gaap to be happy and affectionate, not sad. He never wants Gaap to be sad.

“Come on, I’ll make it better, I promise…”

 

“N-Not you,” Gaap says. He shakes his head, and hiccups, “Not-not-not your fault. Or V-Vincent’s. My daddy…my daddy… He’s so…m-m-mean he-he- he forces his cock into my every night and his-his friends come over and they stretch me open so much it hurts…”  
Gaap hiccups, wiping his face more on Ciel’s skin. He bites his lip until he breaks, openly sobbing. He’s a loud cryer, his sobs becoming more like strangled yelps.

“You still love me,” he asks, tilting his head. How can Ciel still love him? He’s disgusting! He is passed around and fucked like a worthless toy! Gaap wipes his tears, and then wipes his runny nose.

 

“I still love you,” Ciel murmurs soothingly. It all makes sense now. Gaap is struggling with the same thing he did after the night his mother died.

“Listen to me, Gaap, listen. Look.” He tilts Gaap’s head up, looks him straight in the eyes, and makes sure he absorbs what he’s about to say.

“Your daddy is a disgusting person. You know this. Your daddy does disgusting things to you. Listen to me, Gaap. You are not disgusting because disgusting things have happened to you. You are what you do. Do you know what you do, Gaap? You let a human help you, even when that human tried to kill you. You learn about the humans, even though they’re just food to you. You love humans. You treat me with kindness and respect. You wrap your tail around me, and hold my hand, and dote and fawn on me with sweet words and sweet gestures. And you teach me about sex. The right way to have sex. Every time we touch, you make sure that sex for me is not the disgusting thing it was for you. You make sure that I know sex is beautiful. You do beautiful things, Gaap. That means, that even if disgusting things have happened to you, you. Are. Beautiful. Okay? Do you hear me? You’re every bit as beautiful as you think I am, okay? You believe that, because I see it in everything you do. And father and I won’t stop until you see it in yourself. Okay? Do you believe me when I say you’re beautiful? It doesn’t matter if you can’t see it yet, can you believe that you are beautiful on the inside?”

 

Gaap struggles, yanking his head from Ciel’s hands until Ciel forcefully grabs his cheeks. The tears sting Ciel’s thumbs and hands, like peroxide on an open wound. But Gaap doesn’t stop crying, going limp and his scarlet eyes focusing on Ciel’s lips. He tries his best to listen, but every time Ciel says ‘disgusting’, he flinches. He can’t help it. The word sounds so ugly coming off of Ciel’s tongue. Gaap’s tail gingerly wraps around just above Ciel’s knee. He wipes his nose, and finally looks up as Ciel calls him beautiful.   
Ciel thinks that he is…beautiful?

Gaap’s eyes widen, his cheeks wet with tears. He hiccups, “You think I’m beautiful?”   
Isn’t Prince Gaap a demon? Don’t demons represent everything ugly and wrong with humans? Gaap’s tail wraps tighter around Ciel’s leg, but not tight enough to hurt the little human.   
“I-I don’t…I don’t know- If you think I am beautiful, than perhaps I am…”   
Gaap wipes his eyes one more time, and by now he’s utterly exhausted. He feels bad, a tight feeling in his stomach. Did he force Ciel into comforting him? God, what’s wrong with you? You selfish, useless, god damn slut you should just bash your head into the nearest wall and hope that the blood splatter doesn’t get in Ciel’s bed.

Gaap shakily breathes in, and sputters out, “We can cuddle, now. I want to cuddle with you.”   
He buries his face in Ciel’s neck, exhausted from his crying fit. Gaap clings to Ciel, his tail staying reasonably tight.   
“M’ sleepy,” he mumbles.

 

Ciel smiles.

“If you’re sleepy, then sleep. Go to sleep, my beautiful Prince, and I’ll be with you when you wake up.” Ciel smiles, curling himself up nice and close with Gaap, burying his face in Gaap’s neck. With a tail wrapped around him, Ciel is perfectly content.

“You’re so pretty. My pretty, pretty Prince Gaap. That’s you, isn’t it? The pretty Prince? Ciel draws a little heart on Gaap’s neck, smiling.

“I love you, Gaap. I love you so much. See?” He draws another little heart, before closing his eyes and snuggling up closer. He needs to sleep, just like Gaap does. He’s only had a little nap, he wants more. And even if he doesn’t sleep, he’ll pretend, because Gaap wants to sleep with him, so he’ll sleep with Gaap.

 

When a being is sleeping, one would expect it to snore or slobber or something. But Gaap, like all demons, is more…coma-like. Sometime throughout the night, he stops the useless act of breathing. Ciel doesn’t feel a heartbeat, but somehow Gaap’s body heats up. He’s still alive, of course. He just has no need for breathing or snoring.   
His tail stays around Ciel’s leg, tight enough to keep Ciel from moving too much.   
Gaap only sleeps for a for hours- that’s all he needs. He waits until they decide to wake up, watching Vincent and listening to Ciel snore.   
-   
When the two humans wake up, Gaap is no where to be found. But before either of them can panic, they hear the thumping of excited foot steps.   
“Vincent! Ciel,” Gaap says excitedly, skidding to a stop in front of their door. His wing is out, because his…wound….is still healing. He smiles, his fangs poking out.   
“I made dinner! Since you two sleepy heads decided to slumber all day, I took over the cooks’ job and I made you dinned! It’s really good, I promise! And the meat isn’t even human!”   
Creating the dish was hard, because Gaap knew that if he tasted any of it, he’d surely start puking.

 

Ciel, at first, misunderstands, and his eyebrows raise skeptically. When Gaap said “the meat isn’t even human” Ciel thought he meant that he hadn’t used any of the traditional meats that humans eat. When he does understand, however, that Gaap simply meant he hadn’t cooked any humans, his eyebrows raise higher. What else would Gaap have cooked? But then, it slowly clicks that Gaap eats humans. He’s gone out of his element for them. And he smiles.

“For us?” He asks.

“That was very sweet of you, Gaap. Well then, let’s eat.” They follow the excited Gaap to the kitchen, where they sit down to their dinners and take their first bites.

“…It’s good!” Ciel remarks, “I thought you didn’t eat human food, how did you manage this? If dad could cook like you, I’d eat my vegetables!” Vincent lets out a hearty chuckle at that statement.

“With the way you avoid your peas like the plague, I doubt you’d eat them even then.” And they both laugh, but Ciel does wonder if Gaap understands why vegetables are a source of humour.

 

"I follow the recipe,” Gaap exclaims, running to the kitchen and back. He opens up the book to the dish that he made, and purrs, “The chef helped me figure out which ingredients were which, since I can’t read English. Well…he basically showed me where it is and how much to use. I stirred it all together and cooked it! The chef is really nice! He is much nicer than the cook!”

Gaap leaves the book on the table. He’s wearing one of Vincent’s shirts- something he found while snooping through the manor. It’s a shirt that was discarded, that has yet to be washed. The strong scent smells good to Gaap, but Vincent might find it to be…less than pleasant.   
Gaap crawls back under the table, and settles himself between Vincent’s legs. He likes it down here. No one is staring at him. He can feel safe and secure without the need to crawl into Ciel or Vincent’s lap.

Tenderly remembering events that had happened about twenty four hours ago, Gaap slowly puts his head on Vincent’s knee. He remembers last time, how Vincent had got up and told Gaap what a filthy creature he was.   
Mostly, Gaap just wants to be pet. Because humans pet things that they find cute, right? Like dogs and cats.   
“Woof,” Gaap murmurs, nuzzling into Vincent’s thigh.

 

Vincent is surprised when Gaap leans against him. When he barks, he smiles, realizing what he wants. He puts a hand beneath the table and scratches the top of Gaap’s head absently. Ciel doesn’t particularly mind Gaap’s curious activities. He can hardly expect for him to behave by normal human morals anymore, after all.

When they finish their dinner, Ciel stretches and yawns.

“I slept so much, I could stay awake all night!” Vincent lets out another chuckle.

“Well, don’t stay up too late, I don’t want you to start sleeping at odd hours.”

“But father, I want to spend time with Gaap!”

“Well, alright, but you,” he points a stern finger at Gaap, “If you notice him getting tired, you settle him straight to bed, alright? And I want him asleep by four in the morning at the absolute latest, you hear?” Ciel lets out an exaggerated sigh, but he knows his father is right. Days are for waking, nights are for sleeping. He can’t play around with that too much.

 

Gaap stays rather quiet throughout the meal. He switches from Ciel to Vincent, absolutely soaking up all of the affection. He loves it. He loves it a lot. Gaap is purring under the table, rubbing his face needily into Ciel’s leg when Vincent speaks. He peeks up from the under the tablecloth, his pretty eyes wide and curious.   
Gaap doesn’t quite need sleep, but he knows that humans must spend a lot of time sleeping.

“Vincent,” Gaap murmurs, “Where’s my dinner?”   
His stomach is killing him again, begging for food. Shouldn’t his body know that it isn’t getting anything? Hasn’t his body decided to stop torturing itself yet? Gaap makes a tiny, desperate whine, feeling his insides twist up. Gaap puts a hand over his stomach, as if that will help the pain.

He falls back down under the tablecloth. Is he going to be fed tonight? He’ll perish soon, if he doesn’t eat. His wound has only made things worse. Having a wing chopped off if like losing your dominant arm.

 

“Dinner…” Vincent muses thoughtfully, “Dinner…hmm…” Where to find something for Gaap so late at night? Vincent is hardly eager to take Ciel out hunting for a killer, nor is he eager to leave him home alone. Vincent seems out of ideas, but then Ciel pipes up,

“Gaap can drink blood, what if I fed him?” Vincent frowns.

“It’s an idea, but I’d rather not have you on the receiving end of Gaap’s feeding quite yet. You’re young, you need all the blood you can get. What about myself? Would you be willing to feed on me for tonight? I simply can’t leave Ciel alone while we hunt for a suitable victim. I want him protected at all times. Well, what do you say? Will my blood satiate you for the time being?”

“But you can keep me safe, right father? What if we stayed in the carriage while Gaap when hunting down an alley for a killer? That would work, right?”

“Hmm…I suppose so…yes, that will work. Let me make preparations, and then we shall head out.” A few minutes later, they head out to the carriage, Vincent keeping a tight grasp on Ciel’s hand, while Ciel keeps a tight grasp on Gaap. Demons are one thing. Ciel knows how to kill demons. Humans though…well, Vincent had always taught him to avoid trouble, not actively seek it out.

 

Gaap is unbelievably weak. He drags himself out and into the carriage. His tail trails along the ground, his wing is only half folded against his back. He climbs into Vincent’s lap, hoping to get some support. Vincent was ready to forget about him. Does this human really not understand the epidemic that demons face?   
Demons keep the human population under control. They keep the Earth clean and healthy. Famine is as frequent as the common cold. No one can afford food, there’s very little living space…that is, if you’re not filthy rich like the Phantomhives.

Gaap sniffs the air, and says to Vincent, “Stop!”

He falls out of the door, and slinks down the dark alley. They don’t hear a scream or a cry for help, no. Just a cracking sound and a crunch. It sounds like an animal devouring it’s prey. Crunch crunch splatter crunch crunch splat crunch crunch   
It’s only about five minutes later, and Gaap is cleaning out his teeth with a talon shaped pinkie. He’s dragging a fourth of a human behind him by the arm.

“Leftovers,” Gaap explains.  
  
Parts of the body glisten with blood, other parts with saliva. The bones are knocked from Gaap’s teeth- he had nibbles a bit on bones.   
Gaap yanks a bone from the carcass, and happily munches on it.

 

Vincent smiles.

“We’ll find somewhere to keep them, of course. I’m glad you have the self-control not to stuff yourself, even if you’re hungry.” Ciel is asleep, curled up and leaning against Vincent’s shoulder. When they make it home, Ciel remains asleep through a lengthy discussion about where to put the body.

“We can refrigerate it. And then heat it up later. I don’t want to leave it out where it can rot, so that seems to be the only option. But, you know more about storing corpses than I do, so you tell me what’s best. I worry that freezing will affect the flavour…”

Vincent shows Gaap where they keep their freezer, and sets Ciel down in a chair to clean it out and make room for the body.

“Shall we wrap it? I have some plastic somewhere around here, if you need it…”

Ciel, on the chair, is trying to formulate the number seven in his dreams.

 

Gaap crawls back into the carriage, sitting a comfortably distance away from the two humans. He’s got bloodlust now, and all he’s hearing is Vincent’s heartbeat. All that delicious red blood pumping through the humans…it would be so easy to gorge himself…to not go hungry for a very long time. But no. He can’t. Vincent is his friend. Ciel is his friend. He loves Ciel, and Ciel…Ciel must love him, too.

Gaap carries the body back into the house, following Vincent.   
“I’ve never stored bodies before. I only ever eat them. I devour them on sight, usually.”   
He rubs his stomach, knowing that he’s still hungry. But he might not get a chance to eat ever again. That’s a real possibility, and it haunts Gaap everywhere he goes.   
He wraps up what’s left of the body, and sticks it in the freezer.   
“Anything tastes good after being hungry for centuries. Don’t you think so, Vincent?”   
Gaap looks at Ciel, then to Vincent.

“You know I can control myself. But I’m still…,” he trails off, rubbing his stomach.   
“…hungry. Can I get just…..a little bit of blood? From you or Ciel?”

 

Vincent frowns.

“Yes, that would be alright. Take from me, I suppose, Ciel will be disoriented enough when he wakes up.” He sits in the chair beside Ciel, baring his throat.

“Forgive my lack of experience, will this work? All I have for reference are the vampires in our stories. Have you heard of Count Dracula?” He chuckles at his little joke.

“At any rate, you don’t have to worry about starving while you’re with us. We’ll take good care of you, and these little trips aren’t an inconvenience for us. If you get hungry, just let one of us know, alright?” He smiles, encouraging the other to drink.

 

“I….His Majesty taught me very little about human lore,” Gaap murmurs hesitantly, “But I’m pretty sure that Count Dracula killed his victims. I’d really…rather not be compared to him…”   
Gaap is nervous…Using Vincent’s jugular to drink from. He doesn’t trust his self control that much. However… Vincent is strong enough to push Gaap off…

“Will you stop killing demons,” Gaap asks, crawling into Vincent’s lap. He sits on Vincent’s thigh, smelling the man’s blood. His fangs elongate, and Gaap may even be drooling a little bit.   
“The ninety nine percent of the world that isn’t filthy rich is starving. The earth is over crowded with humans… Meanwhile, demons are going extinct. Between humans killing the adults and the reapers slaughtering our children-”   
He cuts off, getting choked up. He’s seen his fair share of demonlings…laying in the street with no head, no chest, no limbs. Killing demon children is easy. They’re soft and defenseless.

To shut himself up, Gaap attaches his lips to Vincent’s neck. He bites down- it just feel like a little prick when his fangs cut through Vincent’s vein.

Gaap drinks, sucking out blood and swallowing it. Not a single drop escapes. When he feels Vincent’s heartbeat change pace, he pulls away. A little lick seals the wound, and Gaap purrs, “That was delicous.”

 

Vincent listens carefully to what Gaap has to say, and he thinks about it as best he can while Gaap drinks from him. When Gaap finishes, he focuses all the half-formed thoughts in his mind.

“…I personally will not harm another demon unless they threaten myself or my family.” He doesn’t say my son. Because Gaap counts now, too. “Now, about the rest of us…I…I have considerable sway with the government. I will not be able to completely dissuade them from hunting demons, but I can argue convincingly enough that demon children have just as little intent for violence as our own children do against the cows they eat. A parent feeds its’ child, and there is no harm in that. I can make the killing of demon children illegal. That should help somewhat. The rest…will take time. I will put the idea forward that we should not judge the human race based on its’ criminals, and that those who torture humans should not define the whole race. I will do my best to push for an attempt to contact the leader of the demons and arrange a…settlement of some sort. Like we do with cows. I don’t know how much I can do, but I give you my word I will try.” Vincent sighs.

“Now…it’s late. I need to tuck Ciel into bed, and I think he would enjoy seeing you when he finally wakes. As for the rest of the night, you can wander as you please. I don’t need to tell you this, but try not to make too much noise.” He smiles as he reaches to pick up Ciel.

“Have you ever been tucked in before? I can tuck you in, if you’d like.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is 90% sex im not even sorry

Gaap stays in Vincent’s lap, not wanting to move. His tummy is full for the first time in what feels like eons. His body isn’t eating itself anymore, it’s eating at the nutrients that are provided by the flesh and blood.

“Thank you,” he murmurs, pressing his face in Vincent’s chest. It feels weird. Not being hungry. He was so hungry that he didn’t even feel hungry. But now…that he remembers what it’s like to be full…

“I wanna be tucked in,” he says with a whine. He doesn’t want to leave Vincent’s warm lap, he doesn’t want Vincent to put him down. But Ciel has to be tucked in for bed, and Ciel is currently fast asleep. Gaap reluctantly slinks from Vincent’s lap, and wraps his arms around himself. He follows his new little family, sniffling half the time. Gaap stays quiet, like he usually is. It’s probably best that he doesn’t talk much at all. No one has ever bothered to listen. He watches Vincent pull back the covers and tuck Ciel underneath them. That looks suffocating.

Gaap slowly raises up his arms, silently demanding to be put to bed the same way. He climbs Vincent like a tree, wrapping his arms and legs around the adult human and holding on tightly.

What is he afraid of?

Vincent is doing everything he can to protect you and your people.

Gaap looks at Vincent, really grabs his face and stares into those pretty brown eyes.

“Not too long ago,” Gaap murmurs, “You wanted me dead. How can such deep rooted hate change so quickly? I sucked your cock and now you love me? Is that how you see me? A hole for you to fuck?”

Isn’t that all you’ve ever been? Nothing more, nothing less? Just a play thing, to be broken and bent and dirtied. Only to be molded back into shape and giving pretty clothes and to be pushed out onto a stage. Your only directions are ‘smile big, dance good, make Daddy real proud’

Gaap closes his tired eyes, and he feels so much older than he actually is.

“Can you tuck me in now? I don’t wanna talk anymore.

 

Vincent tucks Gaap in, a small smile on his face.

“Perception is a funny thing, Gaap,” he murmurs, “I think the real question is, is that how you see yourself? …To be more direct, no, there’s so much more to us than simply sex. I don’t need to tell you that a big part of it is Ciel. I care for you because Ciel cares for you, and I think it’s time I took a risk and tried to trust someone again. I can go into detail in the morning, if you’d like.” Vincent smiles, and kisses Gaap on the head.

“Goodnight, Gaap, sleep tight.” He ponders for a moment, then smirks.

“And don’t let the bed bugs bite,” he chuckles, nuzzling their noses together as parents do to their children sometimes while playing. He gives Gaap another peck, kisses Ciel, and heads out, turning off the light.

Ciel wakes early in the morning, but he seems to be having a hard time getting up.

“Gaap…?” He murmurs lazily, “How’d I get here…? The carriage…” Ciel seems confused. Odd.

 

Gaap grabs for Vincent, holding him close for a moment. Don’t let the bed bugs bite? There are bugs in this bed? Gaap squeaks, clutching to Vincent and exclaiming, “Bugs?! There are bugs in here?!”

After being reassured that there are, in fact, no bugs, Gaap calms down. He allows the covers to be pulled up to his chin, even though he’s positive that he’ll end up kicking them off.   
He nuzzles into Ciel, and lets himself nap.   
-   
Gaap snaps awake, grabbing for Ciel. His fingers wrap around Ciel’s arm, and he gasps.   
Oh, that’s right.

“Your daddy tucked you in after you fell asleep,” Gaap says. He doesn’t want to mention drinking blood from Vincent or storing the dead body. Ciel had fallen asleep in the carriage, right?

 

Ciel frowns at Gaap.

“I fell asleep? I don’t remember falling asleep…” He’s frowning like something doesn’t add up.

“Daddy asked me to count back from ten,” Ciel remembers, “Was I counting when you got back in the carriage? …Did I ever make it to zero? I can’t remember anything after seven…” Ciel frowns deeply, but decides to let the matter go. Gaap wouldn’t lie to him. If Gaap says he fell asleep, then he fell asleep.

“I must have been tired…” He murmurs, then smiles and snuggles into Gaap.

“And you, how are you? Did you eat? Did you sleep well? …Why are you holding my arm still? Did you have a nightmare?” Ciel nuzzles Gaap, wanting to help ease the fear.

 

Gaap is slowly returning to breathing, gripping Ciel’s arm so tightly that his fingers hurt. He sniffles, wiping his nose on Ciel’s shirt. Whatever he ate isn’t agreeing with him- it’s probably the bits of human food that he nibbled on. His stomach is so sensitive….   
“I ate. I slept okay. I have bad dreams now and again, but I’m used to it. Usually I wake up with hurting down there, but…Not today.”   
Gaap closes his eyes, his head pounding mercilessly.   
“Your daddy- he-he said that…that…that…-”   
He hiccups, and clutches to Ciel like his life depends on it. Vincent never actually said anything bad- Gaap is just so jumpy…   
“I asked him how he could want to touch me when just a few days ago he wished me dead. I asked if I was simply another hole for him to fuck and he-he said that-”   
Flashes of hurt go across Gaap’s eyes. Flashes of pain and god the stretching and the-the-the-

Gaap screams- shrieks, really. He shrieks.   
Opens his mouth wide, but he isn’t breathing. The horrible sound rips from his insides, his eyes glassed over.

He isn’t here.   
He isn’t in Paradise.

He’s way down below, suffering at the hands of Satan himself.

 

Ciel knows those sounds. He has them too, from time to time. They usually end in asthma attacks. Gaap needs safe. He needs safe in his nose, and his eyes and his mouth and everywhere. There has to be no way that Gaap can confuse this with his suffering.

So Ciel takes something sharp, and cuts both his palms so the blood is flowing out. He puts his bloody hands on Gaap’s face, and kisses him.

Humans have different tastes and smells. Father smelled like spices, mother smelled like flowers. He asked once, and mother said he smelled like powder and clean sheets. And then she tickled him. It made him happy. So Ciel pulls Gaap on top of him, gets powder and clean sheets all over him. Blood on his face, his taste in his mouth, his touch, not firm, even when he’s trying to be. Ciel Phantomhive.

Little Ciel, that knows so little about sex that Gaap probably feels bad for touching him. Ciel, who cried when Gaap lost his wing, and stayed with him that first night. Ciel, who lets Gaap sleep with him and cuddle him. Powder and clean sheets. Ciel wipes his own blood on himself, making the scent of him even stronger. It’s probably filling up the whole room by now. Gaap will have it on him for weeks. And with Ciel kissing him, it’ll be inside his mouth too. Satan never kisses Gaap, there’s the first difference. The second is that, even if Satan doesn’t like kissing, he probably wouldn’t be this sloppy about it. Everything smells and tastes like innocence. And powder and clean sheets on his skin.

Ciel Phantomhive, the little boy who made Gaap happy for the first time. Who let him reclaim his innocence, be a little boy again, and lie down on a bed with no sex attached. Who taught him to snuggle, and sleep. Ciel Phantomhive. The little human who always wants to help

 

Gaap’s mouth gapes open like a fish. Red is smeared across his cheeks and lips. His tongue darts out to taste it. Ciel.   
Ciel’s blood seeps down his throat. The scream becomes a choked squawk, as his body dies down. Gaap can’t exactly place the scent filling his nose, but whatever it is…. It’s pleasant. It’s amazing. It makes Gaap’s mouth water. He licks at Ciel’s tongue as he’s pulled on top of the human boy. He coughs and sputters, jerking his head away from Ciel’s messy lips and mouth. He loves the taste, but the…there’s something wrong.   
“Daddy-,” he gasps out between kisses, only half struggling. “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, wait I’m not ready,” he cuts off, being devoured by Ciel’s messy kisses.

Gaap lets himself be eaten alive, going slack and opening his mouth wide. Blood drips onto his tongue, down his throat. He doesn’t care. He swallows, and closes his eyes softly.   
“Daddy,” he whispers. Is he ready to be embraced by Ciel? Is he ready to declare himself free of Satan’s grabbing hands?  
“Daddy…Don’t…I don’t…”   
He grabs Ciel’s chin, and forces the boy’s mouth off of his.   
“No,” he says bluntly.   
“No. I’m not your toy anymore. I never was yours.”

Gaap takes a deep breath in, as if he’s breathing for the first time. Cold, beautiful air fills his body.   
He keeps Ciel’s chin in a death grip, knowing that he’s going to leave finger shaped bruises.   
Gaap stares up at the ceiling, then slowly releases Ciel’s face. Finger by finger.   
“Ciel,” he says softly, his eyes half full of tears. Blood drips on Gaap’s cheeks start to run down onto the bed, and they soon mix with tears.

“I’m sorry,” he whimpers, his hand going from Ciel’s face to his hair.   
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you…I just…”

 

“It’s alright, Gaap. Your daddy’s not here, relax, it’s just me, ah…!” Ciel winces as he’s grabbed painfully by the chin and his face is pulled away.

“G-Gaap…” But he doesn’t manage any more protests before Gaap lets go, and he winces again as blood rushes painfully back to the are. He’ll have a bruise, and a large, painful one at that. Father will ask, so he’ll lie. Certainly he’ll play down the truth, at least. But the pain is almost forgotten as Gaap begins stroking his hair. It’s such a nice feeling, having a hand in his hair. So much so that he immediately curls into Gaap, letting himself rest against him.

“It’s okay…” He murmurs offhandedly, as though he’s forgotten why Gaap is even apologizing in the first place.

“Mm, Gaap…this feels so nice…my head is itchy. Scratch it, please?” For someone who’s allergic to cats, Ciel does a remarkable job of imitating the imagery.

 

Gaap has always loved cats. They are neat, beautiful, sleek creatures. Deadly hunters…loving parents. Nothing so amazing exists in Hell. No, no. Only suffering. Suffering so painful, one would wish they could die.   
He scratches Ciel’s head, where Ciel instructs him to. Move his hand to the left, move his hand up…

“Your hair is so soft,” he murmurs, scratching the back of Ciel’s head. He knows that the bruise is likely forming as he speaks, and Vincent will surely have his head for it. But maybe Vincent will understand…   
“Can we go sleep in your Daddy’s bed,” Gaap asks, wrapping his arms around Ciel’s neck. He wants to be with both of them. He loves them, he wants to feel Vincent against his front and Ciel pressing against his back.   
Ciel isn’t too old to be sleeping in Vincent’s bed….  
Right?

Gaap gets up, holding Ciel’s hand. He can find Vincent by scent, even though the entire manor is drenched in the Earl’s smell. It’s almost over whelming.   
He drags Ciel around until he finds Vincent.

“Da-Dadd-Vincent,” Gaap whines, standing in the adult human’s doorway.   
“Can…can we come in your bed?

 

Vincent looks up from reading a book, and smiles.

“Of course, come right in. I’ll be reading for a little while longer.” Ciel immediately curls up on Vincent’s left, and Vincent spots the bruise, gently tilting Ciel’s face up to the light.

“Are you alright?” He asks, and Ciel nods.

“Gaap had a nightmare, and he forgot that he’s a lot stronger than humans are.” Vincent makes a sound of understanding and smiles.

“And that’s why you want to sleep in my bed, right? You two, still such children…” Vincent chuckles, wrapping an arm around the both of them, the one around Gaap resting lightly on his chest so he can still read. Vincent is still sitting up because he wants to read more, but Ciel, very accustomed to the routine of sleeping while his father stays up, curls right up in the crook of Vincent’s arms.

“Goodnight, father. Goodnight, Gaap,” he murmurs, eyes closing.

 

Gaap patiently waits until Ciel is asleep before he presses his face into Vincent’s body. He inhales deeply, getting the human’s scent in his system. Gaap can’t place it, but something about Vincent’s smell…His cologne or his body wash…just-   
Gaap finds himself horribly attracted to him. He doesn’t do anything stupid like hump Vincent’s leg, but he does lay beside the Earl.

He takes Vincent’s fingers, and starts to play with them. He isn’t sleepy. He doesn’t sleep much.   
Gaap looks up at Vincent’s handsome face, watching him with unblinking eyes. Curiosity- genuine, complete curiosity.

Gaap crawls over Vinceng and carefully lifts up his shirt. Just enough to expose the man’s stomach, and not enough to disturb Ciel.   
“Humans are so…,” he begins, his hands gently touching Vincent’s skin, “…complicated.”   
He looks at the belly button again, completely perplexed by it. Such a strange little dip, in the middle of the human’s belly! He vaguely remembers it’s purpose, and he makes a face. He crawls up Vincent’s body, his head on the man’s chest. He knows that he’s interrupting Vincent’s reading, but he wants to be pet.

And maybe Vincent can rough him up a bit more next time they fuck. And maybe Vincent won’t just roll his eyes when Gaap screams, “Daddy, stop, you’re going to kill me!”   
Gaap closes his eyes, feeling the holy water burns again. He buries his face further into Vincent’s chest.

 

Vincent tries very hard to continue reading with Gaap poking and prodding at him. Unfortunately, that turns out to be quite impossible. Finally he sighs and scratches Gaap’s hair.

“You act like you’ve never seen a human before,” he jokes, scratching him gently. Gaap has issues, he knows that, but he won’t probe. If Gaap doesn’t want to talk, he won’t ask. As he’s scratching, he lowers his voice, murmuring softly so his son won’t wake.

“You didn’t tell Ciel, did you? That I drugged him? I was…worried that he would be traumatized if he saw you, covered in blood and dragging a corpse. I…Ciel sees you as a little boy like himself, and I chose…perhaps wrongly…to preserve that image.” Vincent sighs.

“I…I suppose…I need to ask your forgiveness. I…I…Ciel can handle himself, I know that. And you would never hurt Ciel, I know that too. But somehow I worry about him, about what being exposed to your demonic nature will do to him. And then I remember that, as far as demons go, you’re practically docile, and that Ciel has been exposed to demonic natures far worse than yours.” Vincent sighs.

“It’s true what they say, nobody really knows the best way to raise a child.”

 

“You drugged him,” Gaap whispers back, his eyes wide. Ciel was drugged and still able to calm you down from your fit? If that isn’t amazing, than what is? Gaap grabs Vincent’s shirt in his mouth, purring softly with the adult’s fingers deep in his curly hair. Gaap wants his back scratched, he wants Vincent’s fingers to hook under his skin and pull him up.

Gaap closes his eyes, listening to Vincent’s internal systems. Digestive..circulatory…immunity…so many things going on at once. Just like Mother Earth, Humans are teeming with life. Alive and thrumming. It’s mesmerizing. Gaap can’t stop wanting to watch Vincent’s heart beat.

“I suppose I am…docile. You would be jerky by now if I was any other demon. Then again, not most other demons are missing an entire wing…”   
Gaap still misses his other wing, misses it like he’s never quite missed anything else before.

He opens his eyes up a little, looking up at Vincent. He crawls up more, and kisses the man. He grabs Vincent’s face, prying his lips open. Gaap wants to taste, wants to feel and he wants it now. He kisses Vincent deeper, tasting the human’s mouth.   
“I like kissing you,” he murmurs, lifting up his own night shirt. His nipples are hard, aroused from just being near Vincent. He begins playing with himself, straddling Vincent’s hips.

 

Vincent gently scratches at Gaap, smiling. Gaap is so curious, and so…horny. Suddenly he’s being kissed. Vincent groans in Gaap’s mouth, and he falls back against the headboard, sighing. He pulls Gaap closer to him, very slowly so as not to wake Ciel.

“It’s hard, having two kids that want different things,” Vincent murmurs, “Ciel wants to sleep next to me, you want to have sex with me. And you two are damn near inseparable now. Means I have to fuck one without waking the other. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Vincent pulls Gaap even closer, gently grinding upwards, making it very clear that he’s aroused. He makes muffled groaning sounds, hands running gently through Gaap’s hair. Well, one hand for the time being. The other is still around Ciel.

“Oh god…” Vincent murmurs. Ciel is sleeping right next to them. Gaap’s legs are practically on top of Ciel’s chest. And Ciel is still asleep. Why does this arouse him so much?

 

Gaap rolls his hips with Vincent, going in the same motion. He grabs Vincent’s shirt, huffing and his face turning red.   
“Does it turn you on? Want me to call you Dad while you fuck me? Since your son and I are so close, it’s only natural for you to want to adopt me, too.”   
Gaap wants to play with Vincent’s parental urges. He wants to whine and cry ‘Daddy! Daddy!’ and feel Vincent’s cock drilling him open.

Gaap makes a soft sound of surprise as he’s rocked forward, his legs tightening around Vincent’s torso. He doesn’t want to be knocked off. It creates an uneasy balance of rolling back against Vincent’s crotch and holding on. Also not waking Ciel.   
“Want…want me to suck you again? Or…or do you want to put your dick in me?”   
He grinds down against Vincent, feeling himself starting to get wet. It’s already beginning to trickle out, leaving slick drops on Vincent’s boxers. Gaap rubs his nipples against Vincent, hurriedly trying to get the man’s shirt off.   
Gaap bites down on his bottom lip, rubbing his chest against Vincent’s. His tiny body is so breakable and fragile, or, it looks that way.

“Does it turn you on to think that Ciel could be listening to us? Maybe he’s pretending to sleep, and he’s just waiting for you to fuck me open?”   
He’s taken Ciel’s cock, but that is nothing compared to Vincent’s.   
“I want it, Daddy, I do…Please, p-put it in me. I’m not wearing any panties, you can just slip in….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do they fuck so much? no one knows


	8. Chapter 8

Vincent chuckles, holding on to Gaap. He bucks against Gaap, groaning as he rubs their chests together. He gently lifts Gaap up, lining up and slowly pressing down. He waits a moment once Gaap is on him, to let him adjust.

“You misunderstand,” Vincent murmurs, “It doesn’t turn me on that Ciel could be awake…it turns me on that he’s asleep. We’re fucking, right next to him. He’d be able to feel the rocking of the bed, hear our moans…but he won’t. Because he’s sound asleep. He’ll wake up the next morning thinking we all had a nice nap together. It turns me on…to fuck your brains out, all the while trying to be really quiet, so we don’t wake Ciel.” From the way Vincent’s manhood is throbbing inside of Gaap, he’s practically dirty talking to himself right now. When he deems Gaap ready, he begins to move slowly, sighing as he thrusts up into Gaap.

“Oh, Gaap…so good…”

 

Gaap’s eyes tear up slightly, but only because of the light sting. He hasn’t taken a big cock in a few days- his body has relaxed and let itself close up. But Vincent lets Gaap nod against his chest, signaling that he’s okay.   
Gaap holds on for dear life, practically. He grips Vincent’s shoulders and shirt with a death hold, panting hotly in the man’s ear. He knows that Ciel is asleep, that Ciel will remain innocent of this… Ciel will wake up tomorrow without a clue.   
And it turns Gaap on as much as it turns in Vincent.

“A-Ah,” he whines, trying his best to keep silent. He bites his bottom lip, talking all of Vincent’s cock. His slick is being produced, now, so no other lube is produced. This built in process comes in handy quite often…helping Gaap cope with the extreme amounts of trauma.   
Quiet whispers and whines of ‘Daddy!’ leave Gaap’s lips, but only into Vincent’s ear. If Ciel were to wake up, it would be horrendous.

“Fuck one son while the other sleeps away,” Gaap purrs, rolling his hips down against Vincent’s. He sits up and immodestly begins riding, watching Ciel’s sleeping face. The human boy is even snoring a little bit. How cute

 

Vincent thrusts his hips at a steady rate, careful not to rock the bed or move the sheets too much. But God, this is so hot. This was the one fantasy Rachel was unwilling to indulge, too afraid of Ciel waking. But now, Ciel is sleeping like an infant, and Vincent is fucking Gaap, fighting to keep his own groans locked inside.

Ciel, beside them, shifts a little bit, his hand resting open-palmed right on top of a nipple. Vincent’s lips quiver, and he throws his head back, letting out a breath that would be a deep, seductive groan if he could let his voice out. His hips snap up into Gaap relentlessly, grinding and rolling and revelling in the copious amounts of slick that make this so much better.

It’s all too much for Vincent. His hand crawls up to his chest, playing with the nipple that Ciel’s hand is resting on. He imagines Ciel playing with it, his little mouth sucking on it. And Gaap on the other, while he rides his cock. Oh damn…Vincent is relentless, fucking Gasp good and hard, losing himself to his imagination. He pulls Gaap down, sucking on his throat and kissing him everywhere he can, small groans slipping through as he starts to lose control. His breath catches in his throat when Ciel stirs, but he doesn’t stop. He’s so close. Ciel relaxes back into sleep, and Vincent keeps right on fucking.

 

Strangles gasps and whines and whimpers leave Gaap’s lips. He is so excited to hear that groan. But it turns into nothing but of a rush of air, and Gaap slams his hips down in anger. Vincent is able to get deeper this way, and Gaap makes sure to clench down. He wants to make Vincent moan. He wants to hear it. Just once. He doesn’t care if it wakes up Ciel.

Gaap angles his hips, so when Vincent thrusts up, his prostate is hit. He sees stars, and bites down on his knuckles. Soon, blood starts to drip out, and down his fists. Like Vincent has a kink for fucking while Ciel is asleep, Gaap has a blood kink. Or, if it’s from Gaap’s point of view, it’s a food kink. A major, major food kink.   
He watches his blood drip down, land on Vincent’s belly. He’s sure to lick that up later, but now his focus is Vincent. Hearing Vincent groan and moan is something that makes Gaap so aroused it hurts.

“I wanna…,” he begins, allowing Vincent to yank him down. He opens his mouth, drags his lips across Vincent’s chin. He feels the man pull his hair, and seconds later Vincent is leaving sloppy kisses all over Gaap’s neck. Gaap opens his eyes slightly, sliding his hand under Ciel’s- the one that is unintentionally stimulating Vincent’s nipple. Gaap rubs his finger across Vincent’s now hard nipple, giving the man even more of a rush.   
“Be quiet,” Gaap pants, “Don’t wanna wake Ciel.”

Gaap spreads his knees wider, so wide that it hurts. But he’ll do it for Vincent. He’ll do anything for Vincent.

 

Vincent’s breath catches in his throat, and he lets out a groan that he simply can’t stop. He’s gasping for breath, and the effort to be quiet is almost painful. Ciel shifts beside them again, and Vincent puts an arm around him so he’ll relax.

“Shh…it’s okay…I’m here…just go back to sleep…” The words come out sounding almost normal, and Ciel, who had been starting to stir, relaxes, looking a little restless. Vincent keeps an arm around him, breathless with anticipation, but Ciel eventually settles back into sleep once more. The rush that Ciel’s relaxation gives Vincent is so strong he thrusts up into Gaap harshly, gripping him tightly to pull him down.

“I’m going to come, Gaap. Where would you like me to come? Inside? Out? Oh…god yes…”

 

 

“Where do you want it,” Gaap asks, squeezing around Vincent’s cock. He knows that the human is close, that Vincent is gonna cum in him any second. He has to make his decision fast. Gaap rocks his hips, grinding against Vincent’s torso. He wants to cum, too. It isn’t fair that only Vincent should be able to orgasm.

Gaap bites down on Vincent’s shoulder, feeling blood spill into his mouth. The taste alone causes his orgasm, white splattering onto the man’s chest. He drinks, swallowing eagerly. He feels spurts in his mouth, and he instantly knows that his fangs sunk into something important.   
Before Vincent can bleed out, and before the blood can spill onto the bed, Gaap licks the wound. It heals almost instantly, preventing Vincent from being harmed.

Gaap’s tail flicks uneasily, wrapping around Vincent’s leg. His slick is starting to make noise- squelching sounds as Vincent fucks up into him. It drips out, getting the front of Vincent’s boxers wet. Gaap’s tail wraps around Ciel’s leg, to keep the boy calm and steady. He knows how much Ciel likes to feel his tail. Leathery but soft, strong and solid and warm.

 

Vincent feels a sharp pain in his shoulder, and he winces, still thrusting into Gaap. Of all the kinks a demon hunter would have, pain is not one of them for Vincent. Being so close, it’s not much of an issue as he pulls out and comes as well.

As the two come down from their highs, Gaap’s tail helps Ciel to relax as well, and he finally appears to shake off the last remnants of his nightmare.

“We need to clean Ciel too,” Vincent murmurs as he produces a cloth and begins gently wiping them down. Vincent smiles at Gaap when they’re both clean and sighs.

“Now, let’s actually go to sleep like Ciel thinks we are.” Vincent chuckles.

~

The next morning, Ciel is completely unaware of what happened, if a little distant-looking.

“Good morning, son. How did you sleep?”

“Mm…”

“Ciel? Are you alright?”

“…Mm…”

 

Gaap spreads his legs, letting Vincent’s hands invade his most private areas. He tries not to start crying, because this scene is so familiar to him. Being fucked raw, being cleaned up, being fucked raw…does this process ever stop?   
“Thank you,” he murmurs, letting his tired body relax for once.   
He lays down on the other side of Vincent, enjoying the faint smell of sweat and sex.   
-   
Gaap didn’t sleep, but he did keep the nightmares away for both of his humans. Ciel slept soundly, and Vincent even began snoring. Gaap is no expert in humans, but snoring is supposed to symbolize a good night’s rest?

He is staring at Ciel when he wakes up. His scarlet eyes don’t blink, they just watch Ciel.   
“Good morning,” he says quietly, momentarily lifting his face from Vincent’s side. His nose was nearly buried in Vincent’s underarms, where the delicious scent is coming from.

 

Ciel’s eyes flick to Gaap, and he considers before giving a similar “mm”. Vincent’s hand goes to Ciel’s forehead.

“You don’t have a fever…is your stomach sick?”

“Mm…”

“Ciel…I don’t know what’s wrong, you have to tell me.”

“…Little bit…” Ciel snuggles into Gaap.

“Tail,” he murmurs, eyes pleading.

“Little bit? Your stomach is sick?”

“…Little bit…”

“Okay, you lie down with Gaap and I’ll get you some ginger, okay? It’s going to be okay, Ciel.”

“Mm…” Vincent gently strokes Ciel’s hair, then Gaap’s, asking him to watch over Ciel for a few moments before he leaves to get the ginger and make it up so Ciel will like the taste.

 

Gaap crawls over to his child human, his tail curling around the boy’s leg. He nuzzles close, pressing his face into Ciel’s neck. A few moments later, he begins purring. Gaap isn’t sure what happened- he isn’t sure if he even wants to know. Because what happened to Ciel…the rape…it-it had to be horrible.

Gaap shuts his eyes, rubbing Ciel’s upset tummy. The Prince can feel Ciel’s stomach being out of balance, throwing a fit.   
Gaap licks Ciel’s lips, where a bit of drool has accumulated from sleeping. Gaap loves the taste. He loves the taste of Ciel. His skin, his sweat, his saliva. Everything about Ciel tastes so exquisite…so…divine.

“Ciel,” Gaap purrs, rubbing their noses together, “Please, tell me what’s wrong.”

 

Gaap. Gaap is nice. Gaap is holding him tight. Gaap will save him. He nuzzles into Gaap, relaxing just a little bit. He can feel the tail, too. Soft, and leathery. It’s nice. But then suddenly it isn’t nice, and Ciel goes from relaxed to whimpering and kicking the tail off of him, snuggling into Gaap for protection.

“Mommy,” he calls softly, “Mommy, mommy, mommy…” Over and over again as he snuggles into Gaap. He falls silent, and then he speaks again.

“I feel sick. I feel sick.” Ciel rocks back and forth, like he’s trying to keep himself from throwing up. Then he goes quiet for a long time before he starts speaking again.

“…They lied to mommy. They said they wouldn’t hurt me if she let them hurt her. And then they made her watch. They hurt me. I couldn’t, they didn’t…I thought I was going to die. I thought I was dead. They held me down, and-” The door clicks, and Ciel freezes.

“Ciel? How are you feeling?”

“…Mm.”

 

Gaap knows how trauma can hurt your sanity. Ciel’s words don’t make much sense, but Gaap understands. He knows how it feels to be split open and eaten apart. To have his organs strewn across the room, put on display. Watching parts of himself be eaten whole.   
He clings to Ciel, letting the boy shake and nuzzle and sputter out his words.

“Are you sure that you don’t want those demons dead? I can find them easily- my Kingdom loves me very much.”   
Gaap presses his nose into Ciel’s hair, letting their legs tangle together. He’s worried for the human boy.   
Gaap doesn’t even look up when Vincent comes back. His arms tighten around Ciel, wanting to hear more. But Ciel stopped talking so much when Vincent came in.   
Does Ciel not want Vincent hear?

“Vincent,” Gaap says as he sits up a little bit.   
“Can Ciel and I go for a walk in the garden? I promise to protect him.”

Not that any demon would be stupid enough to attack Prince Gaap. Especially since they know that he has a full belly. He could easily destroy all of England.   
Gaap runs a hand through Ciel’s hair, not feeling any sort of fever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u cant handle cannibalism and incest and torture and rape i highly advise that you dont read ANY of my stories and especially not this one

Walk? But…well, okay…

“Mm,” Ciel murmurs, clinging to Gaap as they stand. Ciel feels a little dizzy. It would be very easy to pass out right now. But he can’t. So he holds on tight as Gaap leads them to the garden.

“Daddy found me,” Ciel resumes, “After. He went out because there was a letter, but it was a fake. They probably sent it. He came home, and found mommy dead, and me…really far gone. He said it took a long time to get me back. He wanted to kill demons, but he said he controlled it by teaching me to kill demons. I don’t really believe him. I think a lot of demons died.” Ciel falls silent, not knowing what he should say next. So he leans against Gaap, realizing they’re out in the garden for the first time.

“Mommy…you know…she was really nice. She had blonde hair, and she smelled nice too. You would have liked her. I did too. But…I can’t think of her anymore. I don’t know why. All of a sudden…when I try to remember her dress, or her smile…it gets replaced with how she looked when they were…doing things. Myself, too. I don’t remember anything, only laying on the ground and hurting. …They ripped her apart. Ripped her into tiny little pieces. They…they made me…” Ciel sinks to the ground. Starts gagging.

“Daddy,” he gasps in between retches, “Can never know. But every time…he says…” Ciel abruptly starts crying, “A part of mommy…will always be with me-” More gagging, but he doesn’t actually throw up. And then he does. And when he’s done, he coughs and falls into Gaap’s arms.

“Don’t tell daddy…I don’t want him to…hurt anymore…”

Gaap frowns, listening to Ciel puke and babble and cry. Most demons aren’t cruel to humans- they just devour them whole. For a demon to torture a human….That’s rare. It’s an unspoken law, to only kill humans if you wish to devour them. But since Father isn’t fond of humans, he doesn’t care what happens to them.

He catches Ciel before the human can fall over. He wipes the remaining vomit from Ciel’s mouth. Gaap brings his vomit finger to his lips and lets his tongue flicker out, catching a taste.

His mouth waters.

It’s delicious.

“Did they make you eat her,” he asks, wiping vomit on his clothes so he won’t be tempted to eat it.   
He doesn’t want to jump to that conclusion, but…With the way that Ciel sounds…

“I don’t care what your father says. I want those demons dead, Ciel,” Gaap murmurs, using a clean finger to wipe the corners of Ciel’s eyes. He turns the boy around, so he can see his teary face.   
“Did you have nightmares last night,” he asks, running his hand through Ciel’s hair. He had watched a mother soothe her crying child, once. She had wiped his tears and kissed his face. Maybe that’s what Ciel needs.

Gaap slowly leans forward, and gently kisses Ciel’s forehead.

 

Ciel cries at the top of his lungs when Gaap asks the one question that hits the nail right on the head. Yes, they made him eat her. They held him down and tore chunks of her dead body off of her and shoved them down his throat. It hurt just as much as the rape did. It was like emotional rape. They raped every part of him. His eyes, his body, his heart, his brain…in one fell swoop, they tore apart his entire being. And Ciel can do nothing but cry and scream as the memories come back to him.

“Don’t touch him!” “He’s just a little boy!” “Please, don’t hurt my baby!” “Don’t touch me, get off, no, somebody help me!” His mother’s screams echo in his mind and he covers his ears to try to block them out.

“Make it stop, make it stop!” He sobs helplessly, unable to stop the flood of images in his brain. He’s sobbing and hiccuping and he knows if he doesn’t stop soon he’ll have another attack. But then Gaap makes it stop. He wipes his eyes and kisses his cheeks and just for a second…

“…Mommy?” But then Ciel looks up and it’s only Gaap, and he cries into Gaap’s neck.

“I miss my mommy…” He sobs. He just wants Gaap to make him feel better. Meanwhile, Vincent keeps an eye on Ciel from the window. He never cried, not once. Now that he’s finally opening up about what happened that night, Vincent can only be relieved. It means his son might finally start to heal.

 

Mothers and offspring have a strong bond in almost every species, it seems. Gaap has no memory of his mother. No pictures…nothing. It was as if Gaap was made from sugar and spice and everything nice. Whenever Gaap dared ask Father about Mother, he’d receive a harsh beating.   
So, obviously, the topic is highly off limits.

“Ciel…,” Gaap murmurs sadly, still petting the boy’s hair.   
“Ciel, I….,” he trails off. What does he say? That he’s sorry? He doesn’t know the experience of losing a mother…He’s never had one. However, Ciel seems to know the pain all too well.

Gaap can imagine Ciel’s Mother’s cries, her begging. The way humans throw themselves down and yell, ‘Take me instead!’…   
Humans are strange, selfless creatures. At least, most of them are.

“Ciel,” the Prince hiccups, starting to cry, too. Thinking about the horrific torture Ciel was forced to endure. Ciel is a sweet boy- why would demons want to hurt him? To get back at Vincent for killing demons?   
Anger courses through Gaap’s body. His single wing comes out to block Ciel from the harsh sun.

Gaap wants those demons dead.   
He will make sure that their heads are mounted on the wall in Vincent’s office in no time.

Gaap looks up from Ciel to Vincent, almost squinting angrily. Why wouldn’t Vincent have killed them already?

 

Ciel hiccups and whimpers, clutching Gaap for dear life. He can feel his breathing starting to hitch, and he forces himself to try to breathe normally.

“It’s…t-too…hot,” he gasps, but almost as soon as he says it, he’s in shade. He looks up at the large wing that covers all of him in shade and he sighs, relaxing against Gaap. Gaap…Gaap is here. Gaap will make it feel better. Gaap will help.

“You promise?” He asks. What is he asking Gaap to promise? That he’ll protect him from now on? That he’ll make sure Ciel is there when he rips apart the ones that did this and make them suffer as he did? At first, that sounds like a good idea. But then…he’s had enough violence. He doesn’t want to watch. He just wants to know they’re gone.

“Daddy said…when I was recovering…that he accidentally killed a demon very high up in the demon royal family. And that’s why they came after me, to get revenge for their King. So that our king too could have a dead wife and a son that couldn’t remember her face.” He remembers the sounds again, and he stops talking, closing his eyes and trying to push back the memories. He’s too distraught to put the pieces together right now. But he will. And then he’ll cry more out of guilt. But for now, that information was only understood by Gaap.

 

Gaap pulls Ciel closer, letting the human boy hiccup and cry into his shoulder. His wing moves a little bit, letting in a cool breeze. Ciel is probably a little hot, even if the stuffy air is perfect for Gaap. Demons need heat, and even if it’s the middle of August, Gaap could be freezing.   
Earth is so cold…

Gaap’s arms tighten, burying his face in Ciel’s neck.   
“I promise,” he whispers back. He isn’t sure what he’s promising to Ciel, but he knows that he’s promising to protect. He’s making a promise to defend and fight for Ciel. To hunt down and kill those demons, to always be the Phantomhive’s guard.

No one will hurt Ciel. No one will hurt Vincent. Never.

Gaap doesn’t even care when Ciel confesses that Vincent killed his mother. He doesn’t care. He just wants Ciel safe, he wants Vincent safe.   
Gaap almost begins to crush Ciel, but seems to remember his own strength at the last moment.

He isn’t sure why, but he cares about Ciel and Vincent. He wants to protect both of his little humans.   
Even if Vincent is much taller than him…

Gaap nuzzles Ciel’s neck, purring, trying to calm Ciel down. His purring is soft and pretty, his chest vibrating.   
So, because Vincent killed the Queen, a band of demons decided to get a revenge they see fit. Satan didn’t order them, because he would have done it himself.   
Gaap sighs, basking in the warm sun and feeling Ciel’s heartbeat against his chest.

 

Ciel sighs, Gaap’s promise helping to calm him a little bit. He even yawns a little, exhausted by all the tears. Nuzzling against Gaap’s shoulder, he lets the purring calm him down, letting himself fall into a peaceful half-doze. Why can’t he fall asleep like he wants to?

“My stomach still feels sick…” He murmurs, curling up into Gaap. It’s nice and warm in here, just the heat without the sun, and Gaap letting in little breezes from time to time for fresh air is perfect.

Looking out the window. Vincent can only see the bottoms of Ciel’s feet, but he knows that Gaap is helping Ciel. They look to be simply relaxing out in the sun now. Thank goodness. Was it memories of that night that made Ciel sick? If so, Vincent hopes that Ciel is feeling better now that he’s calmed down.

Gaap grabs Ciel and flops down onto the warm grass. He rolls a little, letting Ciel be plopped down on the grass, too. It’s so warm and earthy. Gaap loves the dirt between his toes, loves to feel Earth’s molten core move beneath his fingertips. The Earth is so amazingly alive that…   
Gaap exhales slowly, watching birds fly and the clouds slowly slide across the pretty blue sky.

“Earth is almost as pretty as you,” Gaap says, running his fingertips down Ciel’s ribs. This boy is more complex than Gaap could ever hope to understand. His single wing is serving as a soft pillow for Ciel, so his human can be comfortable in the grass.

Gaap looks at Vincent, then stretches. He’s tired. He wants to sleep. He didn’t get to sleep much- he has never been able to sleep much. But this…  
The warm sun. Ciel’s scent. The quiet wind. The calming birds. It’s all so surreally calm.   
“Lets take a nap,” Gaap suggests sleepily.

 

Ciel snuggles happily with Gaap, lying (somewhat cautiously) on Gaap’s wing. But it’s very strong. Just like having an arm underneath him. A big, soft, blankety arm. Ciel stares up at the sky, and he smiles.

“Yeah, let’s sleep.” Ciel sees his father in one of the windows of the manor, and he waves. Then he closes his eyes and curls up with Gaap to fall asleep. The sunshine makes him feel warm, and the birds twitter softly in the distance. It’s perfect. The grass, and Gaap’s soft wing, and the birds and the sun…it’s like he was never even sick. Except he can still see the little patch in the grass. Ciel looks away, reminding himself that it’ll help the grass grow, in a funny way. Well, one man’s…well, is another garden’s fertilizer. Chuckling a little, he falls asleep.

Ciel sleeps for a long time, even when shade settles over him and Gaap. Odd, for midday, but he’s asleep, so he doesn’t notice. 

 

Gaap’s sleeping is more like when you turn a computer into hibernation. The slightest touch could wake him up. He isn’t a deep sleeper. Something as meaningless as a change in light or temperature can force Gaap’s eyes to open.   
His wing is still under Ciel’s head, not wanting to wake him up. Do humans sleep as lightly as Gaap does? He opens his eyes slowly, surprised to find shade. That makes this spot a little cooler.

Gaap could absorb heat all day. He needs it. But maybe Ciel is getting over heated. Little salty drops are on his face again. And that only happens when Ciel is hot.   
Gaap immediately looks at the window to see if Vincent is there. He stares for a moment, then stares in the direction of the shade.

Huh. One of those clouds have passed over them. The sun is momentarily blocked out. This happens often. Gaap is no long scared of it. However, while that mystery was solved, another uncovered itself.

Why was Gaap woken up?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rape, beastality, cannibalism.   
> dont say that i didnt warn you

In the distance, a small rustling sound is heard. It could be a lot of things. A rabbit, perhaps. A few minutes later, a crash echoes from inside the house. Suspicious. Trained as a demon hunter,  
Vincent isn’t the type to clumsily knock things over. Perhaps it would be best to make sure everything is alright…

But all of a minute later, that becomes irrelevant. Vincent is being dragged out of the manor by a group of demons, all of them loudly whistling and making crude remarks.

“Oh, little boy! I know you’re out here! Come see your daddy! We brought candy~” They all snicker, and their eyes widen when they spot Ciel, who by now has woken.

“There you are. We’re gonna have some fun with your daddy, and we didn’t want to leave you out.” Ciel, instead of looking afraid, or screaming, or doing anything human, adopts a perfectly dead expression. And two of the demons are temporarily out of commission before the rest have time to react. And then they do. Ciel puts up a good fight. He really has earned the title of demon hunter. Unfortunately, Ciel is outmatched, and soon it becomes clear that he’s on the losing side of this battle.

 

Gaap was dozing, ready to fall asleep. He senses demons before he sees Vincent being dragged out. Gaap struggles to stand, raising his wing and hissing loudly. A clear command to stand down. Only a fool would disobey a direct order from Prince Gaap.

These demons are fools.

One grabs Vincent, one grabs Ciel. Gaap screams, running towards the two of them with his claws out and his teeth ready to bite. The two demons try to he away, to teleport. But at the last moment, Gaap attaches himself to the back of the older demon, and hitches a ride.

The Phantomhive manor is left to settle.   
-   
It’s dark. It’s cold.   
Gaap shivers, his claws unsinking from the demon’s back. His breath comes out in a fog. He is shaking. Gaap’s back hits the ground, all breath leaving his lungs. He coughs, and watches warily as Vincent and Ciel are thrown into cages.

“Prince Gaap,” the older demon says softly, “You are brave. I will give you that. You care for your cattle…”

Gaap is wheezing, struggling to stay warm and stay strong.

The older demon grabs Gaap’s pretty black hair and drags him across the rough cobblestone floor.   
Gaap is chained up, the chains blessed and burning slowly into Gaap’s body. He screams and screams and shrieks, kicking his legs.

“You are brave, but you are but a child.”

 

Ciel is worried for Gaap, but he’s always been taught not to show fear. One of the demons comes up to him.

“You really are a cutie,” he coos.

“Don’t touch him!” Vincent spits in response, and Ciel gasps. He showed fear. The demons all know it too.

“Oh yes, Moloch already took care of that, didn’t he? No, we’re more interested in you, Vincent. See, you’ve been a real thorn in our side. Killing demons…we’re all starving down here because we’re too afraid of you. So we needed to set up a proper punishment for you. Death, of course, was too easy. Making you watch as we kill you son…” Vincent’s eyes widen.

“…Was our plan right up until three days ago. But then, miracle of miracles,” they all snicker at the joke, “We discover that you are nicknamed “the queen’s watchdog”. And oh the irony. OH the irony. So, here’s the deal. You’re the one who’s going to get raped, but really I think your son’s getting the short end of this deal. We’re going to make him watch. And then maybe we’ll make you watch as we rape your son. Or maybe we’ll do that first. How about that, hm? Do you want to feel a demon, Ciel?“ Hands start groping at his clothes, working them off, and Ciel’s facade breaks and he starts shrieking. Until the demons pull away.

"Maybe, maybe not. Oh, but we’re forgotten the most important part. We’re not going to rape you, Vincent. This is where the watchdog part comes in. You’ll be taken by a proper hellhound. Those things are monsters.” They all laugh hysterically.

 

Gaap gasps, struggling to breathe. Where is he that’s hurting him this much? His hands twitch, his entire body giving out.   
He hears different systems going off in his brain. Telling him to rest. They will take care of everything. Prince Gaap, you need to calm down. We will take care of it.

Gaap closes his eyes, knowing that his body will repair itself and he’ll come back three times as strong. Gaap exhales once, then stills. He goes deep into his hibernation mode, to the point that not even Father could wake him.

Moloch sneers at his accomplice, finding his company unbearably horrendous but necessary. He fetches his Hellhound, patting his head.   
"Growley, we got a treat for you,” he purrs, scratching behind his ear. He hands the other demon a vial- hormones other Hellhounds release while in heat. Smother this all over the Watchdog, Moloch silently commands. He holds Growley back by his collar. The beast is already whining and crying, wanting whoever is emitting those hormones.

Moloch patiently waits until Vincent is slathered up and spread apart.   
A cruel grin starts on Moloch’s face, and he purrs, “Make sure that the little one is watching.”   
He releases the hound.

It goes straight for Vincent, stuffing it’s nose almost inside of Vincent. It sniffs him, then licks a little. A second later, the beast mounts Vincent.

Gaap’s head rolls back, hitting the wall.

 

"Daddy, Daddy! NO!” Vincent barely hears his son’s screams, too engulfed in the pain of being taken by the hound. He just remembers to bite his lip. If Ciel has to watch, he won’t traumatized him further by screaming. And he won’t give the demons the satisfaction. He can hear the beast panting, and it’s all he can do not to break down.

“Don’t watch, Ciel!” He says, and he sees Ciel try to look away, but they grab his face and force him to watch. If he tries to close his eyes, they hold them open. Ciel has no choice. Moloch simply grins, enjoying the torment. Then he sees the unconscious Gaap, and saunters over, pulling his pants down.

“Come here, Gaap,” he coos, intent on fulfilling himself as well.

“Ooh, it’s like an orgy in here. Let’s join in on the fun, shall we?” The demon’s hand grabs at Ciel’s privates, and then he pushes Ciel to the ground. He makes sure that Ciel is still watching his father, even as he strips the screaming and struggling Ciel of his clothing and thrusts into him.

“Hey look, Vincent, your son’s awfully pretty like this.” Vincent looks over, and his eyes fill with tears. He can’t help it. His son, his only son…defiled again. He can see in Ciel’s eyes that this is mingling with memories of before, and he’s gone again.

“Daddy! Daddy! Stop it, let him go! Let me go! Don’t touch Gaap! Stop it, stop it!” He screams, struggling as hard as he can, to no avail. It only rips him more, and the blood starts flowing out faster.

 

Gaap’s body is limp in Moloch’s hands. His feet dangle, his hips are raised. His eyes don’t even move around in their sockets. It’s as if he knows that he is their only chance of survival, but waiting for the last moment. Gaap is still, like a corpse. But a lot warmer. And getting warmer by the second.   
When Ciel starts screaming, Gaap’s eyes move in that direction. Snap in a single, fluid motion.

He’s trapped in his own body. He can’t recover fast enough. The hound will finish inside of Vincent, Gaap will feel the pain of no preparation, and Ciel…   
Gaap’s eyes move rapidly, his fingertips twitching. He’s panicking. He can’t-He can’t-   
Gaap’s mouth opens, but nothing comes out. His eyes attempt to open, but snap back shut. His fingers curl, his claws desperate for flesh.   
"Don’t,” he gasps, “Don’t hurt-”

Is Gaap begging for his life?   
Of course not.

He tries to move his legs, to save his little family. But nothing is working. He hasn’t finished rebooting yet.   
Gaap gives up, going limp again and back into his coma state. Vincent and Ciel will have to help themselves for the time being.

 

Ciel is in pain. The same as that night. Except instead of mommy, they’re taking daddy now.

“Gaap!” He calls, “Gaap, help me!” Ciel is too weak to fight back against the demon. Gaap is unconscious, and Moloch is having his way with him. Vincent is still, having resigned himself to this happening and closed in on himself to cope. But really he’s thinking. A sex-crazed hellhound is impossible to stop. But a tired, post orgasm one…

That’s when he’ll make his move.

So, forgetting that Ciel is watching, he rocks back against the demon, moaning and talking dirty to it. Pleased by this response, the hellhound humps faster, pushing towards its’ goal. Ciel whimpers and cries, and both demons simply laugh. Why is Ciel the only hurting here?

It’s not long before the dog finishes, and Vincent strikes, shoving the dog off him and going straight for the demon on top of Ciel. He doesn’t get far. He forgets that the hellhound is in heat. He can go all day. All Vincent accomplishes is giving Ciel a closer view, and the feel of the hellhound’s powerful thrusts against his body.

 

He can hear someone screaming.   
Who is that?   
It’s muffled. The outside world is dark. In here…in here he is safe. It’s warm. Gaap exhales, air bubbles full of hot air. His hand reaches out, his fingertips barely reaching the surface.

There is a pain coming from his lower back. Where is that coming from? Gaap can faintly hear more screaming. Horrified screaming.

And suddenly, the water drains.

Gaap free falls, but doesn’t struggle. He lets himself receded deeper into himself until-   
‘Gaap! Gaap, help me!’ Isn’t that the call of your loved one? 'Gaap! Gaap, help me!’  
He’s screaming for you and you are simply going to let it happen? Gaap begins struggling as he falls, seeing another layer of dark, murky water.

He has to save them.

Gaap’s eyes snap open. He screams, breaking open the cuffs. His nails scratch wildly, and grab Moloch’s throat.   
“Don’t touch them,” he shrieks, his voice echoed in a much darker version. Blood sprays as Gaap rips Moloch’s throat out. It won’t kill the demon, but it will stall him.

Gaap’s legs hit the ground but he doesn’t move. His wing flaps uselessly. Gaap tries over and over to stand, only succeeding in falling back down.

Ciel screams again.

Gaap screams, too, as he finds his footing and clumsily runs right for Ciel’s attackers.

 

There’s blood. He’s bleeding. His body has been torn open and it’s bleeding so much he’s going to die-

Is he bleeding?

Ciel winces when something big collides with the demon on top of him, pulling him out in a way the makes Ciel gasp. Vincent’s eyes widen, hope? The hellhound doesn’t notice, but Vincent is struggling again.

“Ciel, you need to fight! We can get out of this!” Fight. Ciel needs to fight. He gets up, stumbling at first, but then he’s burning the demon with holy water, and the hellhound gets a whole splash of it in the face. It’s hard to stay in heat after something like that. Ciel goes after the hellhound until it’s off his father. He wants it dead, but Vincent grabs him.

“No, Ciel! Let Gaap handle this.” Gaap…? Gaap. Gaap is awake. He’s…he’s the one who pulled the demon off of him. Ciel sinks to his knees, weak, his eyes quickly becoming heavy. Vincent soothes him, but slaps his cheek to keep him awake, trying to get him to wait until they’re safely home.

 

Gaap’s claws sink into their eye sockets. He rips out their eyes, his back hunched over. A loud roar leaves his body, screaming right into the demon’s face. His claws keep the other demon pinned. Gaap starts to ramble in Enochian- a language so old that even Vincent does not know it. It’s the language that angels typically speak to each other.

Gaap’s wing is open, making him look twice his size. His claws squelch, bits of dark brain matter squeezing out between his fingers. His teeth sink into the other demon’s stomach, chomping at intestines. He looks up at Ciel, bits of a stomach hanging from his teeth. More Enochian is garbled out, his claws dislodging from the brains. He opens his mouth, and lets the drip of grey land on his tongue and lips and chin.

It tastes amazing. It tastes…Gaap moans and throws his head back, spreading his legs and rolling his hips. He’s not even hard, but somehow this whole scene is so hot that Prince Gaap just has to-   
Both demons are dead, and the hound is burning to death.

Gaap’s toes curl, his hands and arms and elbows disappear inside of the hole he had made in the first demon’s stomach. He’s up to his shoulders, his hands greedily grabbing at the bones in the mutilated corpse’s shoulders and neck.   
He grabs onto shoulder blades and yanks. The skin bubbles and breaks, blood seeping out.

It all tastes so delicious.

 

Ciel stares, wide-eyed.

“Gaap…?” Vincent covers his eyes, presses his face into his chest so he can’t watch.

“Gaap’s a demon, first and foremost. Violence is in his nature.”

“But-”

“I know, Ciel. I know you don’t want to see it.”

“But Gaap is nice!”

“Gaap has also suffered years of abuse. Not all children turn to peacemaking as you did. Some go mad.”

“He’ll…come back, right?”

“Of course he will, Ciel. He loves you.” Still, Vincent decides to expedite the process.

“Gaap! We need to get Ciel home.” Ciel feels sick again, and he’s gone back to rocking back and forth to keep it at bay. Vincent tries to cool him with his hands, but that does nothing.

“I wanna go home now, daddy…” He murmurs.

 

Gaap is startled, jumping out of his skin when he hears Vincent. He cleans his teeth with his claws, and stands up. His legs shake a little, but otherwise he’s okay. Gaap staggers over to Vincent, wiping his messy face in the back of his hand.   
“Sleepy. Lets go…lets go to sleep…”   
He doesn’t ask to be held like Ciel, his just wraps his wing around himself. He misses his other wing. He feels lopsided, incomplete. He holds Vincent’s hand, even if Gaap’s hand is sticky from blood and…other body fluids.

“I’m ready to go. I can teleport us back to the manor.”   
-   
True to his word, the three of them are put back into the Phantomhive manor. It seems to be just as sunny and calm as they left. Gaap excuses himself to wash up, leaving Vincent and Ciel alone as he aimlessly wanders the manor.


	11. Chapter 11

Ciel stands for a few moments, looking like he can’t quite remember what he was doing. Gaap. He was sleeping in the sun with Gaap. So he walks to the spot where they were, and stares at the ground. Gaap isn’t there. Slowly, he walks into the manor, standing with the same bewildered look on his face. Mommy liked to read to him in the library. So he heads to the library, but mommy’s gone. So is Sebastian’s bed. Where is Sebastian? He hasn’t seen him since that day. Oh, right. He died trying to protect him. The demons burned him alive. Sebastian’s whimpers echo in his mind, and he sits on the ground. When he comes back to himself, he gets up and leaves.

He wanders like Gaap, still distant and bewildered. Eventually Ciel decides he’s tired, and makes his way to his bedroom. He hasn’t slept here in years. But it’s his room. Slowly, step by step, he approaches the bed, as if trying to decide if he’s sure this is what he should be doing. But eventually he curls up under the big blue duvet. He turns on his night lamp too, and pretty little stars fill his room. It doesn’t look right. It’s too bright. Oh, the curtain is open. Daddy always closes the curtains. So he gets up, closes the curtain, and heads back to bed. And he falls asleep, eventually.

Vincent can’t find Ciel, but he knows he’s around. Still, he wants to know. He eventually finds him in his room, and he breathes a sigh of relief. Sleeping, thank god. He gently shakes his son awake, just for a moment.

“How are you feeling?” Ciel contemplates for a while.

“…Bad things happened,” he eventually concludes, and Vincent gently pats his son’s head and leaves him to sleep. Now he needs to find Gaap.

“Gaap? Are you alright?”

 

Gaap wasn’t asleep in Vincent’s bed, not like he would usually be if he was sleeping. He was, however, under Vincent’s bed. Curled up around his tail, his eyes watering. Gaap shakily looks up at Vincent, and holds out his arms.   
After being pulled out from under the bed, Gaap basically attached himself to Vincent. His arms and legs wrapped around the man and he didn’t want to let go any time soon. Gaap starts crying uncontrollably, sobbing openly and shoving his face into Vincent’s neck.

Somehow, this is all his fault. The demons found Vincent and Ciel because they tracked Prince Gaap’s scent. There’s no other way to look at it. Those demons had smelled Prince Gaap, and followed his scent. And they found his little family.   
To make matters worse, Gaap also lost hold on his insanity for a moment.

He sobs out apology after apology, scooting forward. It’s as if Gaap is trying his best to actually get underneath Vincent’s skin. Gaap feels Vincent’s body heat, and matches the man’s heart beat.   
“I’m sorry,” he hiccups, his face messy from the tears.

 

“Shh, it’s alright, it’s alright…” Vincent carries Gaap to his bed, laying down and closing his eyes. Having two children is tough. When will he get to cope with what happened? Well, maybe right now. He closes his eyes and holds Gaap, letting him sob. Meanwhile, he lets his own mind run through what happened. He was raped by a demon hound. He still hurts from that.

“Gaap. Let’s go take a bath.” Vincent takes Gaap and carries him to the bathroom, where he carefully starts tugging at Gaap’s clothes while removing his own. When they both nude, Vincent fills the tub and then sinks down, hissing at the hot water. Eventually he’s able to relax and let the water soothe him, and he lets Gaap resume holding on for dear life. He’ll have to repeat this process with Ciel, probably.

Ciel…Vincent closes his eyes, leans his face against Gaap. Ciel saw everything. He saw him be forced down, and brutally taken, and then he himself was raped again. Will it never stop? Why is it his son bears the brunt of the wounds for his actions? Because his son is his only weak point. That can’t happen anymore. Vincent nearly gets up out of the tub then, just barely remembering Gaap. They’ve neglected Ciel’s training since Gaap came. It’s time to resume. This CAN’T happen again. Ciel’s little mind can only handle so much. It must be near its breaking point.

 

Gaap is, surprisingly, calm. He crawls under the covers and curls up around Vincent, enjoying the momentary calmness. Then, Vincent is scooping Gaap up. Gaap yells, feeling a sudden and unexplainable pain in his backside. It takes him a few moments to understand.

Oh. He had been raped. They all had.

Gaap goes silent, only fidgeting a little while Vincent undresses him. Gaap struggles to remember exactly what happened. Demons came…blackness…and then-   
He remembers Vincent calling his name. And he-he was…hunched over something…eating it.   
Gaap puts a hand over his full stomach, pressing slightly.

“What….Who did I eat?”

By the looks of it, he seemed to have devoured the entire thing. Not just an arm or a leg. No, no he ate the entire body.

Gaap slowly sinks into the bath with Vincent. He spreads his legs, letting his feet rest on either side of Vincent. Gaap lays his head back, letting his hair get wet. He exhales slowly, grateful for the heat.

“I know…that what happened to us was bad. But, Vincent, you can’t…We have to talk about what happened to you, too. So, if you wanna talk about it…”   
Gaap lifts his foot out of the water, and looks at his black toenails before letting his foot sink back down. He contemplates cleaning out his wing and his tail, but Vincent might get uncomfortable.

 

Vincent’s eyes widen, and he stares at the water, numbly grabbing the body wash and scrubbing himself.

“…To be honest…” Vincent begins, “I…haven’t thought about myself. Yes, I’m in pain, but what I feel has been…completely dwarfed by the knowledge that…I…I…was helpless. My-my own son…was being raped, scarred, forced to watch what was happening to me. I was right there, so close I could have reached out to him, and yet…I was powerless. They scarred him, again, and I couldn’t do anything. I couldn’t do a damn thing…” Vincent trails off, sinking frightening low into the bathtub.

“Am…am I…doomed…to watch my son suffer? Will I forever be powerless against demons? Will I never be able to protect my child, no matter how hard I train?” Vincent is just getting to washing his private parts, and he breaks down into tears.

“I…I can’t protect myself, I can’t protect my child…I…I…what good have my efforts been? I taught him to hunt demons so he could protect himself. I trained ruthlessly, day in and day out, even now, so that if Ciel ever failed I could protect him, as a father ought to do. But I…I…I failed. On both counts.” Vincent puts his face in his hands, and tries not to break down too much. Ciel could walk in at any moment. And he’ll be damned if he’s going to show weakness and put more stress on his already hurting son.

 

Gaap retracts his legs, giving Vincent a lot more room. He holds onto his knees, and watches the man curiously. Gaap lets out a small whine when Vincent starts crying. He crawls forward and rubs his face into Vincent’s neck. He looks up at the human, his hand coming out of the water to wipe his tears.   
“You did your best. Those demons were powerful. I barely made it out of there alive. And my father is Satan! You tried everything, Vincent. I’ll train with you, if you want. I’ll work with Ciel. I’m a demon. I know how demons fight and what hurts and things like that.”

It hurts Gaap to see Vincent blame himself. Especially blame himself to the point of breaking down and crying. “Papa…,” Gaap says softy, nuzzling Vincent’s neck. He tries to think of things that would calm Vincent down without being sexual.   
Gaap’s hands blindly reach for Vincent’s shoulders. He starts to rub and grip, hoping that a little massage can help. At least a little bit…

“Papa, you did all you could. Ciel is alive right now. You are alive. You’re practically the best demon hunter in the world. You don’t earn a title like that easily around Hell. I’ll talk to Ciel after we’re done here….”   
Gaap trails off, then picks back up a moment later.

“You know that Ciel doesn’t blame you, right?”

 

Vincent’s head dips, and he leans into Gaap’s nuzzling touches. His head falls back almost instinctively, letting out a sigh when Gaap starts massaging him. It feels so nice, to have Gaap here to comfort him. Not that it’s helping much. He’s helping to ease his tense shoulders, but not his tense heart.

“Alive, yes…but what does that mean? Ciel was ten when he watched his mother die, Sebastian disappeared, and he was raped by demons. Now, only three years late and still not fully recovered from the last time, he’s raped, and he has to watch his father and the closest thing to a brother he has get raped. And by a hellhound! He has to relive the fear, the panic, the absolute helplessness, the shame…Yes, he’s alive. But how can I possibly guess what state is mind is in? Not even an adult could properly cope with this. He’s thirteen, and he’s witnessed two lifetimes’ worth of tragedy and scarring. He’ll…His innocence is gone. He’s scarred. He’ll never feel safe anymore. He was right there, with you and myself, and this still happened to him. No, he won’t blame me, or you, but the fact remains that he wasn’t safe, even with us right there beside him.” Vincent puts his head in his hands.

“How am I going to help him through this, Gaap? How will he come out alright? How will I keep away the nightmares, convince him the boogeyman isn’t real after this?”

 

Gaap bites his bottom lip, looking away. He doesn’t know how to answer. There is no good side to this. No way to tell Vincent that Ciel will be okay. Because even Gaap can’t see that or not. He stays quiet, pressing his forehead to Vincent’s chest. Everything he said…it didn’t even click in Vincent’s head. Why can’t he be better with his words? Gaap closes his eyes in frustration, letting out a low growling sound.

He pulls back and goes back to his side of the tub. He crosses his legs, the water short enough to let his head stay above water. Not like he needs oxygen, anyway.   
Gaap lets his eyes close halfway, and after a long moment he says, “I lost my mother when I was a baby. I don’t remember her. The first time Satan raped me, I was five years old. It hasn’t stopped since. How can you not believe in…the boogeyman?…when he is in your bed every night?”

Gaap chews on the inside of his cheek, unsure if he used the boogeyman properly. Boogeyman is bad, right?

He looks at Vincent, and tries to reword his anecdote, “I mean…how can you be afraid of the dark if you know what lurks in it. Ciel will never be…not scared. He won’t be able to get over the recent events very quickly, not like you or me. No, he’s going to need time and space and most of all love…”

 

Vincent closes his eyes, wrapping his arms around Gaap.

“Help me. Help me give Ciel the love he needs. Help me be strong enough to protect him. Train with me, and him, and help us both become stronger. And Gaap…thank you. Thank you for talking with me. I needed it.” He holds him close for a few moments, then pulls away and dips his head underwater so he can start washing his hair.

“Do you need me to wash anywhere? Is there anything…you’d like to talk about? I’m here for you as well, Gaap, if you need me.”

Ciel, meanwhile, still on his bed. He hasn’t eaten in hours, but he doesn’t want to get up. He can feel his stomach getting hungrier, but he just lays there. Not wanting to get up. He closes his eyes and tries to go to sleep again.

 

Gaap blushes and looks away, mumbling, “My…my hair.” He scoots closer, and slowly turns his back on Vincent and pushes all of his pretty black hair to his back. He looks down at his hands, and says loud enough for his voice to echo, “A maid always washed me. I was usually delirious, but I knew when I was being wasek, bathed. I suppose I should talk about what happened- to…ofaal avok nii…get over it, but..it is hard.”   
Gaap’s eyes fill with tears, and he mutters a curse that definitely isn’t English.

“Most days were the same. Just…torture. Torture…Just torture. I…Krosis. The mortal words escape me. I cannot describe it viilut. Right. Nii lost med fos koros dahsul, nunon vuliik. It not different than what happened today, only darker. And more often. Also, I suppose I had no ragnavir. Family. It was…painful, I remember. Mortals named it rape, geh? Lots of that. Cannibalism. Other…horrible things.”

Gaap forgets that he knows more English. He trails off and watches his tears drip into the bath water. If he cries and bathes enough, can the filthiness be erased? Can you bring back those families you devoured?   
He brings his knees to his chest, and says softly, “My father, Satan, he was unkind to me. He hit me. He touched me. He yelled. He was very unkind.”

After a few more moments of silence, Gaap says, “Can I visit Ciel after this?”

 

Vincent carefully scrubs Gaap’s hair, and he only just manages to finish when Gaap starts to speak in another language. Then, the touches turn purely comforting as he pets him and strokes his hair. Then he outright hugs him.

“Of course we can go visit Ciel. You’re all washed, we just need you dried. Come one, let’s go.” He gets out, dries Gaap off with a fluffy white towel, then dresses Gaap and himself. When they’re dressed, he heads to Ciel’s room, gently knocking on the door before he enters.

“Ciel?”

“…”

“Ciel, it’s Gaap. He wants to come see you.”

“…Mm.” Gaap’s name seems to have done the trick, because Ciel slowly sits up and holds his arms out to cuddle. Vincent is glad. Ciel needs Gaap to recover, and Gaap needs Ciel to recover. It’s perfect.

“Do you wan me to stay?” He asks in a quiet murmur when they’re together.

 

Gaap nearly tackles Ciel. He immediately starts purring, his tail lazily swaying from side to side. The bath made him tired- all warm from the inside out. But he soon calms down, his tail around Ciel’s leg and his face pressed into Ciel’s shoulder. His purring is constant and comforting. Relaxing, really.   
Gaap doesn’t answer Vincent. He figures that Ciel should reply. Gaap would like it for Vincent to maybe check up on them every thirty minutes or so. Because Gaap feels like he needs some alone time with Ciel.

Gaap smells clean. His skin is soft, warm to the touch. He’s like a…demonic blankie. Gaap gives Ciel’s neck an affectionate nuzzle before rolling away. He doesn’t go far, however, because he grabs Ciel and wraps him up in his arms. The Prince’s face goes directly back into Ciel’s neck. Gaap tries to stay awake, but between the exhaustion and the warm bath…

Ciel hears little snores coming from behind him in no time at all.

 

“Mm-mm. M’ fine now,” Ciel murmurs quietly, closing his eyes again. Vincent smiles and leaves, and Ciel curls up against Gaap. He feels relaxed. He already was before Gaap came in. Or maybe it was Gaap who made him relaxed. The purring sounds nice. Ciel relaxes into the warmth Gaap is giving off until he too simply falls asleep.

Ciel seems to have two states right at the moment. Asleep and awake. Either way, he feels…numb? Is that the right word? There’s no tired or waking up. Asleep or awake. Or perhaps asleep and unable to sleep is more accurate. Ciel isn’t having nightmares like last time. Maybe he’s in shock?

Gaap helps. He sleeps and wakes up off and on again, and when he is awake, he curls into Gaap, and that helps him fall asleep again. It occurs to him, vaguely, that he isn’t sleeping right. He’s supposed to sleep for hours but unless time has stopped it’s still daytime. And he’s slept and woken up about five times. He’s seen Vincent twice when he checked on them. Said hello. Maybe. Did he? Ciel curls up against Gaap and falls back to sleep.

 

Gaap, unlike Ciel, sleep solidly. Which, is actually unusual for him. He sleeps all day, a solid nine or ten hours. While Ciel wakes up every two hours or so. Shifts a bit. Sneezes once. Goes back to sleep a few moments later.   
Gaap is more in a coma-like state, used only to preserve his sanity for a moment. He gets flashes of red, slashing across his vision. He sees a bright light, and he sees his bloody fingers reaching for them.   
The Light reaches for him, too, but their fingertips never touch and Gaap feels himself getting sucked into the Darkness.   
-   
Gasping. Gasping. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think, he’s dying he’s-   
Gaap coughed as he spewed up blood. He thought that Daddy had finally hit that spot- that spot that causes Gaap to self destruct from the inside out. A clever last resort. In case Gaap opens his mouth…

The demon Prince was way too thin. He isn’t getting any souls. No demons are. It’s the worst starvation period in demonic history.

But starvation was the least of Gaap’s worries.

“Dad-”, he struggled to gasp out, “Daddy, you’re killing me!” Oh, if only that were true.

Gaap felt another weight on the bed. He looked up, seeing an unfamiliar face. This stranger took his hand and started sucking on his fingers. It hurt. Gaap only whimpered, and soon the amount of cocks stretching him open tripled.   
-   
Gaap sits up straight and screams. He still feels the pain, the hurt and-ad-

He scrambles off the bed, his legs not working. His wing flaps uselessly, as if he’s trying to take off.   
He wails, seeing a dark mass crawling across the bed. Of course, it’s nothing humans can see.

 

When Gaap wakes, Ciel wakes too. A nightmare?

“Gaap? Gaap, it’s okay. Gaap? It’s okay, Gaap, you’re safe, I’m here, everything is going to be okay. You’re safe now, nobody’s going to hurt you, okay? I’m here, I’m here…” Ciel doesn’t see what Gaap does. He thinks Gaap had a bad dream and can’t quite wake up. Ciel’s had that happen a lot. He’s willing to hit Gaap if he has to. Or kiss him. Kissing him might be better. Or he could cut himself again, so Gaap can smell him.

Are they in danger? Probably. Ciel is oblivious. He’s oblivious to a lot more than he knows. His father keeps a lot of secrets, because he’s having a hard enough time coping with his own trauma, he doesn’t need any more worries. The shadow on the bed is just something else he doesn’t know about. He can only hope that what he doesn’t know about doesn’t kill him or Gaap.

 

Gaap continues to scoot back, screaming horrifically. He grabs Ciel roughly, yanking the human into his arms so Ciel can leave. The black mass’ head twitches and its’ limbs don’t quite move right. Gaap kicks his legs, hoping to hit it. Tendrils- black, slimy fingers!- touch Gaap’s toes.   
Everything is a bit still, and silent. Gaap’s screaming trails off to a horrified gasp. The goop trails up his foot, his knee, touching his thighs and that hand dives straight into his private areas.

“Til los nid filok zey, mal kulaan.”

Gaap’s eyes watch something crawl up, crawl up his body and invade his mouth. It only takes a few moments for Gaap to go back to his old habits.   
Sinking so deep into himself, he can no longer know himself.

“Ciel,” he gasps, the black gooey monster melting back down into the floors.   
“Ciel, Ciel, you can’t be near me anymore. I have to leave. So I won’t…hurt…you,” Gaap struggles to gasp out.

 

“Gaap? Gaap, what are you talking about? You’d never hurt me, you said so yourself! You just had a bad dream, it’s okay! I’ll-I’ll get Daddy, and we’ll make everything okay, okay? I’m gonna go get daddy, wait just as second.” Ciel is up off the floor and out the door, and his calls of “Daddy! Daddy!” Can be heard down the halls.

“Ciel? What’s wrong?”

“Something’s wrong with Gaap, he had a bad dream and he won’t calm down.” Vincent nods and they head back to Ciel’s room together. Vincent takes a moment to grab holy water, talismans, and chains in case he needs to protect either Gaap or his son. When they get there, Vincent quietly orders his son to stay behind him as he opens the door. The whole situation smells fishy, like there’s more going on than Ciel knows. And invisible demons, unfortunately, were next on the lesson plans, so Ciel doesn’t know they exist.

 

Gaap is breathing heavily, his eyes flickering around the floor. Where did it go? It certainly isn’t gone. It can’t be gone that easily. Gaap feels the same black sliminess creeping up his arms. It grabs his shoulders, forcing Gaap to lock up and freeze. His breath gets shaky, his fingers clutch the carpet and he watches the blackness consume his legs and his hips.

“Vincent,” he screams, kicking his legs. He desperately crawls towards Vincent, his claws digging into the carpet. He drags himself unceremoniously, gasping for air as strangled cries of “help me” sputter past his lips. His fingers eventually find Vincent’s feet, and his eyes are watery and tired.

The blackness has seemed to given up, letting go of Prince Gaap for now. Gaap slowly crawls up Vincent’s body, clinging to the man’s knees. “Don’t-Don’t-Don’t-,” he stutters, pressing his face into Vincent’s thigh. He looks up at the man, begging in incoherent English.

“Don’t…please….I need to leave. I’ll hurt you…”

**Author's Note:**

> it gets better guys i promise


End file.
